


No Longer Empty

by kirallie



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Ardyn Izunia Redemption, Blood Drinking, F/M, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, M/M, MT Prompto Argentum, Multi, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-FFXV game, Vampire Harry Potter, Vampires, blood donor Noctis Lucis Caelum, dhampyr Prompto Argentum, side effects from vampire feeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: Harry is growing annoyed at the ongoing war so he goes snooping. When he finds a kid in a pod waiting to be decommissioned he's not going to leave him behind. And it's not like he knows nothing of being raised for war and hurt. Even if it has been millennia since he was a child.





	1. ch1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I have just claimed my second royal arm and have watched Kingsglaive. Other than that, all my knowledge comes from reading lots of fics. I really enjoy a lot of the MTPrompto ones on AO3. So please, feedback needed.

_Disclaimer: Don’t own HP or FFXV_

_Title is a play on the MT thing._

 

**Chapter 1**

 

Harry slipped stealthily through the base; green eyes glowing as he navigated the dark easily. He had watched over the last centuries as the empire gained more and more territory but now it seemed they were getting ready to move on not only Lucis but the Oracle. He didn’t think much of either, but the world needed them so here he was. He protected the people of Earth, even if they had forgotten where they came from, calling the planet Eos now. He had read the stories most believed, about how the world began, and they made for nice fairy tales. He really had no interest in who ruled the world, so long as that rule was just and the majority of humanity safe and content if not happy. Niflheim had crossed that line several times but there had always been opposition, willing and able to fight them. Should the Oracle in Tenebrae and the Kings of Lucis fall then there would be no one to stop the empire. Maybe he should have acted earlier but despite everything, he was only one man. He could wipe out the Emperor, could have wiped the entire line out, but would that really have stopped things?

 

He hadn’t been awake the whole time, as anyone over seventy would point out, the old liked their sleep. Hell, even the Astrals slept most of the time and they were younger than him. Maybe if he had been awake more, he could have done more to influence things….but there was no point in ‘what ifs’. He was awake and moving now and he would stop this idiotic war. Then again, the war may not be the most dangerous threat to humanity. The Starscourge and daemons were, and what really sucked was that they tasted horrible, the one time he’d fed off one he’d had stomach cramps for days.

 

Harry had seen the strange soldiers that had begun replacing the normal infantry and he was here to investigate further, maybe even slow down the expansion of the army and research. Why anyone wanted to work in the artic outlands he had no clue, he was just thankful extreme temperatures had little affect on him. There were days he wished he had never helped the magical and non-magical worlds combine because then maybe magitek technology would have never been created.

 

Going through the files he found in several offices had his incisors itching, vision sharpening, but he pushed it back and continued on his way. He had taken photos; he could see that the evidence found its way to Insomnia eventually. He made himself keep going, glancing into rooms with tubes of liquid, fighting his instinct to try and free all the babies floating within. He photographed everything, copying notes as he went.

 

He was on his way out when he saw another door, labelled ‘Decommissioning’. He hesitated but then opened it to find a row of metallic pods. Only one had lights blinking and he went to it, forcing it open. Inside was a child, blonde hair, pale skin, scrawny, much like he had been at that age. He reached out and gently brushed unruly hair back from his face, feeling the warmth of his skin, hearing the steady beat of his heart. He couldn’t be more than five and Harry’s heart broke at the sight of him. He grabbed the clipboard, eyes scanning the notes, glad he could not only speak the local language but read and write it. He had always been good with languages once he had tried to learn some after the war. It had given him something to do in those first lonely days when the sun had burned his skin. All he’d had was time to read back then, until he learnt to withstand what no other of his kind ever had.

 

He was brought back to the present as the child stirred weakly under his touch, startlingly violet eyes fluttering open slowly. The child looked dazed, disorientated and that wasn’t surprising since he was being kept sedated. Harry reached down and lifted him from the pod, feeling the slick black bodysuit the child wore under his hands, a hand quickly moving to support his head as it lolled, the child limp from the drugs even as he whimpered softly. Harry quickly transfigured the photographed clipboard into a warm blanket and wrapped the boy in it, tucking him into his jacket. “It’s okay,” he whispered. “Just go to sleep, you’re safe.” He ran his fingers over the blonde hair, feeling the child settle, sleep pulling him back under.

 

Harry closed his eyes, feeling his magic surge under his skin before he let it go and then apparated. Seconds later the room exploded, the magic surging through the installation, destroying much of it, especially the tubes of children. He couldn’t save all of them, so he had done his best to spare them the horror of what had been planned for them.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry set up camp in a Haven, not that daemons usually went after him, but he wasn’t going to risk the child. He started a fire and got a tent up and then unwrapped the sleeping boy from the blanket. He went to remove the suit but couldn’t find the fastenings so ended up carefully cutting it off, revealing too pale skin. He growled softy as he found metal actually embedded in the boys skin under the suit, ports and who knew what embedded in tender skin. He lifted his arm and saw on his arm, branded in black…a barcode! N-1P01387 on one end and 05953234 on the other. “You poor child,” he whispered even as the currently naked child began to stir again. Harry gently began healing the wounds that the suit had covered up, running a hand through his hair to keep him calm until finally his eyes opened, showing more awareness than in the base.

 

Violet eyes, eyes that Harry suspected should be blue, stared up at him, wide in confusion and fear. That wasn’t surprising since Harry was a stranger and the boy would be able to tell he was no longer where he had been. Had the boy even known what was going to happen to him?

 

“It’s alright,” he whispered in Gralean and the child blinked before trying to get to his feet.

 

“Unit 05953234 ready for assignment,” the boy rushed out as he wavered on his feet. It was obvious he was trying to sound unemotional, but his young voice trembled.

 

“Stand down,” Harry told him, knowing better than to overwhelm the poor kid. He nodded when the boy’s body relaxed a little but then he wavered and Harry caught him, sighing, before bundling him into his lap. He felt the child go rigid but gently rubbed his back, feeling metal at the base of his spine. “You are no longer in the Magitek facility; you have been reassigned,” he offered terms the boy would understand. Violet eyes blinked up at him in confusion and Harry gently ruffled his hair. “You are never going back there.”

 

“Are you taking me to be Decommissioned, Sir?”

 

“No, I am taking you somewhere safe, where you won’t have to fight ever again.”

 

The boy just stared at him in confusion before beginning to gag and Harry turned him onto his stomach, holding him up and the kid went to hands and knees as his body was wracked with almost convulsive heaving. Harry gently rubbed his back even as he gently scanned the child, grimacing when what came out wasn’t bile but black tar that bubbled on the ground before dissolving. How could anyone infect their own troops, let alone children, with that abomination? The child began crying and Harry realised that the magic of the Haven was interacting badly with the Scourge in his body. His body was becoming cool, his breathing and heart too fast…

 

“Do you want to live?” He asked quietly. Something wouldn’t let him simply let the child pass away, instinct screamed this child was important. Tear-filled violet eyes struggled to focus on him, a shaky hand weakly trying to hold his and Harry took that as acceptance, sitting back and cradling the child to his chest. “This will hurt but then you’ll be better,” he promised as his incisors lengthened before sinking into the tender skin of the boy’s throat. He grimaced as thick blood poured into his mouth, stomach cramps here he came. He forced himself to drink deeply, draining the daemon blood from the child who had passed out in his arms. He took as much as he could, letting the child’s memories wash over him, and then bit into his own wrist, letting the blood drip into the boys mouth, massaging his throat to make him swallow. He couldn’t give him too much, but he had learnt over the millennia how much it took to change someone and how much it took for other results.

 

Harry wasn’t trying to turn him, living your whole life as a child was not a fate he would wish on anyone. He’d been young for the change himself, but at least he’d been fully grown. He had changed a few people during his unlife, but none had the true immortality he bore, maybe it was the basilisk venom, phoenix tears, shards of the Philosophers Stone…he didn’t know why he was seemingly unkillable and no one else had ever worked it out either. This boy would be half-vampire, able to grow up and walk in the sun, but he would still need to feed and be careful about his strength and speed. With his blood Harry allowed memories to flow to his Childe, nothing personal, but information that his mind would slowly absorb and accept, letting him learn the languages of the world, history, life skills, anything that would help him survive.

 

Harry removed his wrist and licked the wound to seal it faster, rocking the boy, offering what comfort he could as his blood coursed through his veins, changing him. He whimpered, head lolling, muscles spasming and Harry whispered soothing words, wishing he could take the pain. His hand brushed the metal on the boys back again, feeling the heat in it as his blood worked to destroy or remove it. He tightened his grip as the kid screamed, spine bowing as he writhed before beginning to vomit again. He heard the crack of bones and ligaments as old injuries were repaired and then his body grew several inches and gained a healthy weight, scars fading from his skin.  When it was all over Harry settled him into a sleeping bag to sleep off his transformation before heading off to hunt, the kid would be hungry when he woke.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Waking happened slowly, his body feeling heavy but there was no pain, no funny drugged feeling. He didn’t want to wake up, to be back in the pod, waiting to be decommissioned. And then he felt something he had never felt before, something more wonderful than anything else and he couldn’t help opening his eyes.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry kept up the gentle stroking of the child’s hair even as bright blue eyes slowly opened. He had been right about his natural eye colour then. “Good morning,” he whispered, knowing how sensitive his hearing would be now. The boy stiffened but then frowned, staring at him and Harry smiled before opening his arms, the child hesitated for a second before scrambling into his embrace, driven by instinct. He wrapped his arms around the no longer painfully thin body, letting the boy nuzzle at him, hearing the soft whimpers. “Hungry?” his question got a timid nod in response and Harry grabbed a mug, holding it to his lips. “Drink slowly.” He made sure the kid didn’t see what was in it, better to ease him into the whole blood drinking bit, then again who knew what those monsters had been giving him or how. The child obediently took slow mouthfuls until the mug was empty and then cuddled into him and he went back to petting his hair. “Do you have a name?” he asked gently, and the blonde head shook negatively. “Well then, we’ll just have to come up with something,” he promised. “My name is Harry.”

 

“S…Sire…” the kid mumbled, and Harry nuzzled the top of his head.

 

“That too,” he agreed. “I’m going to look after you,” he promised, rubbing gently at the barcode still emblazoned on one wrist, as his own lightning bolt scar had proven, some things weren’t healed even by vampire blood. His scar had been too much a part of who he saw himself as that it had remained, code must have been the same for the kid.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry rode his bike into the small town, the kid, now named Prompto, holding on tightly to him. Harry had never been the best at naming people or animals but the kid liked it so who was he to argue. It had come from the boy being so quick at everything. He was still quiet, easily startled, but he wasn’t scared of Harry, drawn by the blood that tied them together. The original plan had been to find him a family somewhere but now he would keep him with him, at least for a few years to ensure he knew what he needed to in order to survive as a dhampyr. Then he could be adopted by a good family somewhere like Insomnia, where he’d grow up safe, no matter how much it would hurt to let him go.

 

He parked and turned the engine off, gently setting Prompto on the ground before getting off himself and offering his hand. Prompto grabbed it, looking around curiously but also wary. Thankfully he’d absorbed the languages quickly and although he wasn’t a chatter box he was more willing to speak after time together on the road. Harry had picked this tiny town for a reason, he hadn’t been there in years, more years than Prompto had been alive. The people here knew Harry as a hunter, always willing to take a bounty or help fix something. Thankfully, his blood had cause some physical shifts in Prompto’s appearance, his facial bones softening a little, blue eyes now flecked with green, blonde hair now tinted with red when the sun hits it. He still had the cute freckles, his skin very pale, thanks to genetics and Harry’s vampiric blood. It’s enough for strangers to see them and smile at the sight of Father and Son together.

 

“Heya Harry! Been years since we’ve seen ya. Thought you’d died or something,” an aging woman called, and he smiled, walking over.

 

“Still kicking Martha,” he grinned. “This is Prompto.”

 

“Well, that explains that. What a fine young man,” she smiled and Prompto smiled back shyly.

 

“Hello,” the boy offered in perfectly unaccented Lucian.

 

Harry smiled at that; he knew Prompto was proud that he no longer sounded like a foreigner. “Prompto’s been going through a growth spurt, got any kids clothes?”

 

“Sure thing,” she went to show what she had. It was all second hand but in good condition and clean and better than transfigured. Prompto hadn’t shown any signs of magic but Harry had expected that, it would take a few years before they knew for sure. For now, he was focused on teaching Prompto to live and be a kid, even if it was a kid who had to drink blood.

 

_TBC? Should I continue?_


	2. ch2

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Pairing suggestions welcome. I am leaning towards no pairing for Harry though._

**Chapter 2**

Prompto dropped the corpse to the ground, licking the blood from his lips before going to work butchering the animal so they could have fresh meat. Harry had told him how he had reacted to the Haven when he had first rescued him, and he was very glad he no longer carried daemon blood. He stretched and then went to the edge of the Haven, looking out over the plain, very happy for vampiric vision. He spotted his Dad out there, fighting a group of Dynoaevis. He tensed as he heard something, taking a deep breath to take in the scents around him and then he blinked, a human? He moved closer to the fire, hand hovering over his gun. He may only be ten, but he was already a marksman, thanks to training, talent and vampiric advantages. A man stumbled up the path, leaning on a sword, his eyes widening when he saw Prompto who frowned as he smelled blood. “Are you okay?”

 

The man went to nod only for his legs to give out, crumpling to the ground. Prompto lunged forward, managing to keep his head from slamming into the ground. He could lift the man’s wait but he was too big for him to carry. So he dragged him into the Haven and over to the fire to keep him warm.

 

“Dad!” He called out, knowing he would hear him despite the distance. That done he began checking the man over for injuries. He was dressed all in black…with skulls…Prompto knew what that meant, he was from Insomnia, connected to the Throne somehow. That didn’t really matter, he was injured and out here, you helped others in trouble. He yanked the man’s jacket off, unclenching his hand from his sword to lay it aside as well. He was working on the shirt when his Dad appeared, joining him in stripping the man to see to his wounds and clean him up before settling him in a bedroll and cleaning his gear for him. “He’s from Insomnia.”

 

“So it seems,” Harry ruffled wild blonde hair and Prompto half-heartedly dodged. Soon they were eating a hearty meant stew, lounging before the fire as the sun set. They didn’t really need to stay in a Haven, something about vampires made daemons keep their distance, but that was hard to explain if they were seen so they stuck to the usual places to sleep. “Go get some sleep kiddo, we’ll head for town in the morning to turn in the bounty and see about getting our guest a ride home.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor woke up feeling warm but achy and he forced his eyes open as he struggled to remember what had happened. He blinked up at the roof of a tent and then turned his head as he heard a noise, lying beside him was a kid in a sleeping bag. He went to sit up and realised he was not only naked but unarmed. The tent flap shifted, and a dark head appeared.

 

“Ah, you’re awake.” He held out a bundle which Cor recognised as his clothes. “Cleaned them up as best I could. There’s stew from last night for breakfast once your dressed.”

 

“Thanks,” Cor croaked, throat dry. He was a bit more relaxed now since he’d caught sight of the hunter tags around the man’s neck. Obviously he’d made it to the Haven he’d been walking towards and either it had already been occupied or they’d found him. He quickly dressed and moved out of the tent to find the man now seated at the fire which had a pot over it. Soon Cor was sitting with a bowl of stew and mug of water.

 

“You’re lucky we were hear, though you gave Prompto quiet the shock when you stumbled in last night,” the man chuckled softly. “I’m Harry, the lump sleeping beside you is my son, Prompto.”

 

“Cor,” he offered, seeing Harry blink.

 

“The Crownsguard Marshall?”

 

Cor nodded, watching him, but Harry just nodded.

 

“Well, glad we could help. We’re heading into Coernix Station today, you’re welcome to tag alone and find a ride there.”

 

Cor nodded, “Thanks.”

 

That was when the tent flap lifted and a child around the Prince’s age emerged with a happy grin, moving to his Father’s side. At first glance they didn’t look related but then he looked closer, seeing it a bit in the shape of the boy’s face.

 

“Sleep well kiddo?” Harry asked and Prompto nodded. “This is Cor, from Insomnia,” he introduced.

 

Cor nodded and then took the boy’s hand to shake when he held it out.

 

“You’re really Cor Leonis?”

 

“I am,” he offered, and the kids face lit up even as his Father chuckled.

 

When they reached the station a few hours later Cor felt exhausted. Not because the trip was strenuous, he had been on the motorbike with the kid, but because the kid asked question after question, chatting away. He watched as the small family was greeted warmly by the few locals, turning in the results of a hunt to the local tipster. Cor grabbed his small bag which they had found on the road where he’d dropped it, and went to rent a Chocobo in order to get home sooner, chuckling when the kid went wild over the bird.

 

“Safe travels,” Harry shook his hand.

 

Prompto shocked Cor by hugging him quickly. “Good luck Mr. Leonis,” the boy waved before darting off to where two children were playing.

 

He mounted the bird and rode off, wanting to get home as quickly as he could.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry grinned as they circled, Prompto never taking his eyes from him. As good as the boy was with a gun, he hated hand-to-hand fighting, but Harry insisted he keep at it since you could lose a weapon easily in battle. Prompto growled, eyes flashing mercury before he launched himself at Harry.

 

Harry eventually called a stop and Prompto collapsed by the fire, easily catching the flask of blood Harry tossed to him. “I’ve been thinking.”

 

That got a groan form his Childe. “Last time you opened with that we spent three weeks in a swamp!”

 

Harry laughed and ruffled his hair. “No swamps, promise.” He leant back on his elbows, studying his son. He had come so far from the scrawny little boy he had saved from death. He was very proud of him, but he was also worried. Prompto had no ties outside of him, he’d play with other kids when there were some around, but he didn’t actually have friends. He knew from his own childhood not to mention all of the kids he had raised, that children needed friends. “What do you think of the Argentum’s?”

 

Prompto frowned, but then shrugged. “They’re okay.”

 

Theo and Andria Argentum were friends of Harry’s, more Theo than his wife. He had known the young man all of his life, had saved it several times. They had good, steady jobs and most importantly, were citizens of Insomnia. He had been considering this for over a year and as much as Prompto may argue against it, he needed to see what a stable life could offer.

 

“Dad?”

 

“They’ve offered you a place to live.”

 

“What? Dad, no…”

 

“Prompto, you deserve the chance to live in peace. You could go to school, make friends… I will always be here for you, you are my Childe and I love you,” he pulled the eleven year old into his arms, nuzzling him and Prompto cuddled into him. “You have a very long life ahead of you, but you’ll only be a kid once. You have control of your abilities and I know you will be able to conceal them.”

 

“Don’t want to leave you,” he mumbled, and Harry tightened his grip.

 

“I know,” he kissed the top of his head. “Will you at least give it a go? A year trial?”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto hated the idea of leaving his Dad, of living in a city of pure humans where he would always have to be on guard, and not just because of the black mark hidden by the leather wrist band he wore in his right arm. That was all that was left of what could identify him as a Niff, as an MT, other than his knowledge and early combat training. He was faster and stronger than a human, more sensitive to the light, pale skin burning easily. He had fangs, drank blood and his eyes would flash silver when he was too emotional. All of that could make him stand out if he wasn’t careful. His combat skills and shooting ability could be covered by being the son of a Hunter, the rest? Yeah, he didn’t want to be hunted by humans who were scared of beasts and daemons. He’d seen people infected with the Scourge and he could remember seeing the older MT’s as their levels were increased, would people think he was infected if he slipped up?

 

He trusted his Dad, he owed him everything, he loved him. He knew that had started because of their shared blood but he didn’t care. He carried a lot of Harry’s knowledge too so why did he need to go to school? He sighed, his Dad had to have a good reason, he never did anything without a good reason when it came to Prompto and his safety.

 

“Just a trial?” he finally whispered, and his Dad hugged hm.

 

“Promise, you stick it out, you try your best, and if you really hate it then you can leave.”

 

“Okay.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They rode into Hammerhead three weeks after their talk to find a car waiting and Theo waiting for them. he waved at them and headed into Takka’s to grab a booth while Harry put the bike in for a service. They joined him inside and ordered their food before sitting.

 

Theo grinned and hugged Harry before bending down to Prompto’s level. “Hello Prompto, you’ve grown a lot since last time I saw you. Are you excited to come to Insomnia?”

 

“Nervous,” he admitted.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got your paperwork all sorted,” he handed it over and Prompto studied the id card that gave his name as Prompto Argentum as well as his age and station as a citizen of Lucis. “There were no issues with allowing you in the city, as the son of a Hunter and nephew to a citizen of Insomnia.”

 

Prompto nodded, he already knew that Harry and Theo posed as brothers to help with Harry creating an identity for them both. He’d just never heard his Dad actually use the name Argentum before. Prompto Argentum, it had been his legal name all his life, but it still felt odd to be anything except just Prompto.

 

“Andria is looking forward to you coming as well, she wants to take you shopping to decorate your room and for school supplies. She’s gotten you enrolled in school, there’s a uniform but your wrist covering will be allowed since some extras are okay.”

 

Prompto nodded, hiding a cringe. A uniform? Anything that reminded him of the MT’s made him shudder; he’d worn the bodysuit all his life as a uniform until Dad had saved him. It’d be weird, having more clothes. He was the son of a Hunter, he wore comfortable, hardy clothes of heavy denim and leather. He wasn’t giving up his tags either, he wasn’t old enough to be a Hunter, but he was still considered one of them as Harry’s son. Since he travelled with his Dad and helped out, it had been agreed that he should have his own tags, just on case. They had his name, his Dad’s name and their phone numbers. If he was found somewhere wounded then whoever found him would be able to call his Dad, in theory. They didn’t have to worry about changing phones and numbers since his Dad had charmed their phones and the camera he had been given last birthday. He looked at his Dad who smiled and squeezed his hand.

 

Theo had seen it and smiled. “It’s getting late, we should stay here for the night,” he offered, and Harry shot him a smirk but nodded so Theo went to pay for use of the caravan. He hated the idea of separating them, Harry had been so much lighter since Prompto had come along, but the kid deserved to have a childhood. They had no kids of their own so taking Prompto on was exciting, even if he wasn’t a normal child. They’d even been working on a way to ensure he was supplied with blood.

 

Harry led Prompto over to where Culless Munitions was, grinning and shaking the hand of Corin Culless. “Has my order arrived?”

 

“Sure thing Harry,” he pulled out a package and glanced at Prompto and then Harry who nodded so he offered the bundle to Prompto.

 

Prompto unwrapped it to find a brand new handgun waiting for him. “Wow.”

 

Corin chuckled. “That was almost impossible to find so treat her well kid. This is Cocytus, she has ice in her barrel so be careful when you use her.”

 

Prompto just nodded, gripping the gun to get a feel for it before putting it in the empty holster on his belt. His handgun had been damaged in a fight and he had been fighting with a long knife since. It felt good to have a gun again. He stayed with Harry as he stocked up and checked out the local hunts for something to keep him in the area for a bit in case there was trouble. As the sun began to set they joined Theo in the caravan.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto stared as they approached the first checkpoint. He had seen Insomnia in the distance before but had never been so close to the city. A guard leant in and Prompto pulled his tags out, so they hung over his shirt. The guard blinked at that and then read his id card before handing both back and waving them on. They reached shimmering shield that kept Insomnia safe and Prompto gasped as they drove through it, eyes closing as he felt the magic. He had developed magic, nowhere near as powerful as his Dad’s, but he was good at sensing magic. This was old, not as old as Dad, but nothing was, and it was powerful, protective.

 

“Alright?” Theo asked in concern and he nodded.

 

“It’s warm,” he told his new guardian who nodded, not feeling anything.

 

They got through the last checkpoint at the gates into the city and then Prompto got his first look at the city, eyes wide as he stared at the maze of massive buildings, roads rising and curling around them. The roads were full of vehicles of all kinds and the noise hurt his ears, the scents…he struggled to pull his senses back to human levels.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Theo glanced at Prompto, seeing the crease of pain, the way he had his eyes clenched shut, so he remained quiet. He didn’t know everything about Harry’s abilities, or those passed on to Prompto, but he knew enhanced senses were part of the deal. Insomnia had to be a massive assault on those senses. He turned the radio on to a quiet music channel, hoping to help and gradual the boy relaxed until he opened his eyes to look around again.

 

Theo pulled in under an apartment building and parked. “Here we are,” he told him. They got out and Prompto grabbed his bag, following Theo to the elevator up to the fourth floor. “Apartment 413 is us.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto found the right number and Theo got out his keys to open the door, letting them in. He followed Theo to a room with a bed, closet and dresser and Theo grinned at him.

 

“This is your room. You can decorate it yourself, just keep it tidy.”

 

Prompto nodded, slowly putting his bag down on the bed. This room was all his? He was used to sharing a tent, caravan or even hotel room with his Dad. “Thank you.”

 

“The blinds are heavy duty so you can keep the sun out if you want. Bathrooms over here,” he showed him the door in the hallway. “I know you’re used to carrying a gun,” something no kid should have to do. “You won’t be able to here, only Crownsguard and Glaives are allowed weapons in the city,” he warned and Prompto frowned but nodded.

 

It didn’t really matter, he could use magic to ensure no one ever saw his weapons, he had gotten very good at that. It was like a spell Dad had told him about, a notice-me-not, but blended in with a whole bunch of concealment magic. Dad had worked out a type of magic that actually hid what he wanted in a subspace pocket, he wouldn’t be able to power something like that till he was older, maybe even a few centuries, but he was looking forward to being able to do it.

 

Theo left and Prompto unpacked his bag, finding  two school uniforms already in the closet, in his size so Dad must have sent his measurement ahead. He set out the few things he had, several books, a little Chocobo carved out of stone, a spare wrist band and some odds and ends he’d collected, thankful his bag was bigger on the inside.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto looked up at the building in front of him and adjusted his grip on his bag, taking a deep breath before walking inside to find the office. “Hi, I’m Prompto Argentum, I’m starting school today,” he told the lady at the desk.

 

“Right,” she smiled but it felt fake and he heard a few whispers a pure human wouldn’t, about standards dropping, wild child, Hunter, not good enough. he clenched his teeth, feeling his incisors itching to lengthen. He ignored it, he would have to ignore the whispers and prove them wrong. Just because he didn’t grow up in the city didn’t mean he was a barbarian or uneducated. Finally he was pointed in the direction of his class and left the office behind. He just had to last a year and then he could go home.

 

He walked with the flow of students until he reached the room and entered with some others, ignoring the teachers stare before the man motioned for him to take a seat. He sat beside another boy with soft, feathery blue/black hair and dark blue eyes who glanced over at him appearing totally bored but Prompto could see a spark of curiosity, buried deep. “Um, hi. I’m Prompto Argentum,” he offered awkwardly.

 

“Noctis Lucis Caelum,” was the answer, as if the boy couldn’t believe he needed to be introduced and Prompto blinked.

 

“Ah,” he’d heard of the Crown Prince, who hadn’t? But he’d never seen an image of him. “I, uh, didn’t know,” he shrugged. “My Dad’s a hunter,” he tried to explain and Noctis leaned in a little.

 

“You grew up outside the wall?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So why are you here?” there was nothing malicious in the question, just curiosity.

 

“Dad got me to agree to try living here, to go to an actual school with people my age,” Prompto shrugged. “I have to stick it out a year, then I can choose to go back or stay for longer.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis was surprised when a boy he’d never seen before took the empty seat beside him and introduced himself. There seemed to be no recognition, so he offered his own name, seeing blue eyes widen in surprise. To his relief Prompto didn’t start fawning over him or anything. Instead, he stumbled through an explanation, like not recognising Noctis was bad. Other than the Glaive, he’d never really talked to someone from outside of Insomnia before, not counting when he went to Tenebrae to be healed. He’d never met a hunter before, or their kid. He felt bad for Prompto being forced to come here to go to school, he wished he could get out of it. The class was called to order then so they stopped their conversation.

 

When lunch came Noctis went to sit alone on the swings but then looked up to see Prompto hesitating nearby. He considered it before nodding and Prompto grinned, moving to sit on the swing beside him and offering him a chocolate bar which he accepted. “What’s it like, living out there?” he asked after a while and then settled into silence as Prompto happily explained the life he was used to living. Maybe this year, school wouldn’t be so boring?

 

_TBC…._


	3. ch3

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 3**

On his own for the first time in years, Harry took a few harder hunts than normal, drifting closer and closer to the border before slipping across, heading into the Empire. Prompto is safe in Insomnia, freeing him to investigate further. He would never dream of taking his Childe back there, no matter what. He smirked darkly, the tip of a fang poking out, he had a lot of work to do. He would do everything he could to ensure an end to the Magitek troop research and creation.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis listened as his son talked about the friend he’d made at school, Prompto Argentum. Apparently the boy was living with his Aunt and Uncle in order to attend school since he had been raised by his Hunter father. He was sure someone was already compiling a file, but he would need to ask for it himself. The name Argentum vaguely rang a bell and he was curious about a boy who had managed to make Noctis interested. “Has Ignis met him yet?”

 

“No, Prompto’s joined the track team and photography club and they meet after school. He’s free tomorrow since it’s Friday and Iggy’s picking me up so I was hoping they could meet then.”

 

Regis nodded, Ignis was a good judge of character. “He has not asked,”

 

“Dad, no!” Noct cut him off. “We just talk at lunch and before the teacher arrives. He’s got great stories about life outside of Insomnia. He barely knows his Uncle and Aunt and is trying to get to know them as well. He didn’t even recognise me until I told him my name.”

 

“I’m sorry Noctis,” Regis sighed. Too many times before, Noctis had thought he was making friends only for them to want him for his position. He hated how isolated his son was, outside of Ignis and Gladiolus. If this Prompto really just wanted a friend then he would do what he could to make it easier for the boys.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis stood beside the car, eyes scanning the crowd of younger children even as he ignored the Crownsguard member who had driven him. He couldn’t wait until he was old enough to drive himself. He had three more years until he could begin learning…technically he already knew how but could not get a license. He had deemed it too dangerous to not know, what if an assassin took out the drive? He needed to be able to take over in an emergency. He finally spotted his charge emerging from the building, bag over his shoulder. Walking beside him was a slightly shorter blonde haired boy, slender like Noctis but he could see from the way his uniform sat that he had more muscle. He knew the basics of the boy, living with his Aunt and Uncle, his Father a hunter, no mention of his mother. Beyond the wall that meant she was likely dead. He was two months younger than Noctis as well. He looked cheerful enough and to his shock, he herd Noctis laugh at something the other boy had said.

 

“Iggy!” Noctis called when he spotted him, dragging the blonde over. “Ignis Scientia, this is Prompto Argentum. Iggy is my Adviser,” Noctis introduced them.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Prompto offered his hand and Ignis shook it.

 

“Indeed. Are you accompanying us?”

 

“Uh, no. I gotta head home. I’ll see you on Monday?”

 

“Sure,” Noctis agreed. “You can come.”

 

Prompto shook his head, “My Aunt was a family dinner to celebrate my surviving the first week,” he explained with a grimace. “Have a good weekend!” he waved and jogged off, vanishing into the crowed and Noctis watched him go.

 

“Do not worry, this is actually a good sign,” Ignis offered, adjusting his glasses.

 

“What?”

 

“He did not change his plans in order to cosy up to you, it is another indication he is genuine in befriending you.”

 

“Oh,” that cheered Noctis up.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis opened the file that was sitting on his desk when he entered his office, seeing the name Prompto Argentum on it. The file was thin, not surprising as he had only just moved into the city. His guardians were listed as Theo and Andria Argentum, both citizens of Insomnia. His Father was lifted as Harry Argentum and that was why the boy’s name was familiar. He had met Harry Argentum only once, but it had been an unforgettable meeting. Argentum had been young then, maybe fifteen? He’d been a Hunter, even at such a young age, and had been working with Ezma Auburnbrie when Regis and his friends had been travelling to Accordo. They had just left them when they’d been attacked by two Catoblepas’ and it had been Harry’s help that had won that fight. It was nice to know he was still alive out there.

 

Comparing the photos of Father and Son, the boy obviously favoured his unnamed Mother. Harry was there, in his cheekbones and the line of his chin, the slightly aristocratic shape that had had Regis wondering at a very distant relationship between himself and the Hunter once. Prompto’s eyes were blue but a closer look revealed barely visible flecks of the same green as his Father as well. Based on young Prompto’s appearance he would likely have some trouble in areas of the city, some would take him as a ‘Nif’ and frankly, without knowing who his mother was, there was no way to deny it. The Argentums were all citizens of Lucis, even if Harry himself was not a citizen of Insomnia, but they did not know his mother’s nationality. And that was very clearly highlighted in the file under potential security risk.

 

Perhaps, the reward Harry had denied should be awarded to his son, one his people had observed the boy for a while longer. He appeared smart; the one test they’d had already showed good grades. He was already trained to fight toon which would give Noctis an extra layer of security. Yes…but he would wait to be sure the son was definitely like his father.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor nodded at the Prince who slumped, exhausted. His sword vanished into the Armiger and then he was drinking water. “Better,” Cor offered and Noctis grinned briefly. “How is school?” he didn’t spend anywhere near as much time around the Prince as he had when he was younger, and he found he missed the boy who used to call him Uncle Cor.

 

“I made a friend,” Noctis admitted and Cor nodded. “His name is Prompto and his Dad is a Hunter. He came to Insomnia for school and lives with his Uncle and Aunt. He’s really smart too.”

 

Cor frowned, what were the odds of two kids named Prompto who had Dads who were Hunters? “I thought your friends name was Argentum?”

 

Noctis blinked at him, obviously surprised then shrugged. “That’s his family name.”

 

“We’ve met…can’t be two hunter kids called Prompto.” He’d shrugged off the resemblance when the kid had been described but the same name?

 

“Really? When?”

 

“On a mission. I barely made it to a Haven one night, they were already camped there. He’s a real chatterbox, or he was. That was just over a year ago.”

 

“Still a chatterbox,” Noctis confirmed, shocked to find out the Marshall knew his friend. “Could you…help with getting him clearance? Since you know him?”

 

“I spent one day with him over a year ago your Highness, that is not long enough to know someone. I can interview him if that would put your mind at ease,” he compromised and Noctis nodded.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor leant against the car, watching the kid jog towards the house, good to see he was keeping fit. He couldn’t believe he was in Insomnia; he’d asked the kid and he had claimed to never want to live in a city so why was he here? He noticed when the kid saw him, brow creasing briefly in a frown before blue eyes widened in recognition and he grinned.

 

“Mr Leonis!” Prompto stopped, stretching lightly as he breathed deeply.

 

“Hello Prompto.”

 

“I’m glad you made it home safe.”

 

“Thanks you. May we speak inside?”

 

“Sure,” Prompto unlocked the house and led him inside. “Is this about Noctis?” he asked as he grabbed some water and two glasses, grateful the Argentum’s were at work.

 

“You passed the very basic security check when the two of you began spending time at school together. However, the Prince has asked for you to receive clearance to spend time together outside of school without an entire company of guards around. Part of that process is an interview.”

 

“Oh…” Noct wanted to spend more time around him? Maybe…they were actually friends?

 

“Understand, you don’t have to do this, you just won’t be able to be around the Prince outside of class.”

 

“No…it’s okay,” he didn’t want that, he’d never had a real friend before.

 

Cor nodded and set up what he needed before beginning, listening as Prompto answered all of his questions, explaining how he’d grown up, the places he remembered going, hunts he’d participated in, why he had come to Insomnia.

 

Prompto answered the questions easily, Harry had drilled him just in case something came up. He didn’t even hesitate when questions that covered his time in the labs came up, giving the stories of staying with other while his Dad hunted. Those named were dead, so it was safe. Then came the question he hated, who was his Mum. “I don’t know,” he admitted softly, staring at his water glass. It was the truth, no name had been given in his file for any genetic contribution outside of Verstael Besithia and Harry had left it up to him to come up with a name for his Mum, something he’d never been able to do. “Dad doesn’t talk about her. Just that she gave me to him as a baby, that she was sick and couldn’t look after me.”

 

“Sorry,” Cor offered. He moved on to less personal questions to give him a break. “Still a crack shot?” he asked as he was wrapping up and Prompto grinned before shrugging.

 

“I know I’m not allowed to carry weapons here, Dad’s going to kick my butt so bad,” he grimaced, and Cor chuckled.

 

“You’re young, you’ll get back in practice easily enough. are you planning on leaving?”

 

“Maybe…I don’t know. I guess the city isn’t as bad as I thought it’d be. And it’s nice always having hot water. I miss the freedom of hunting and Dad though.”

 

Cor nodded and gathered his things before offering his hand and then his number. “In case of emergency.”

 

Prompto nodded and saw him out.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry stared at the file, frowning. He didn’t know the name Ardyn Izunia, but he definitely knew the face. Ardyn Lucis Caelum….the man who was meant to be the first Lucian King. He hadn’t been there when things had gone sour between the brothers, but he knew the Astrals, Starscourge and Crystal were all involved….which explained how the man was still alive when Harry hadn’t been around to turn anyone and none of his Children had been alive anymore to do so. Whatever had happened, Ardyn had been executed, the Oracle of the time had died, and Somnus Lucis Caelum had supposedly cured the world. By the time Harry had arrived in the area the man had been crowned King and what rumours there were didn’t have enough information to get the exact story out of. He’d put it down to sibling rivalry gone too far. Perhaps he should have looked deeper.

 

This went a long way in explaining how Niflheim had mastered magitek so easily when the technology had been mostly lost. He really needed to stop taking such long naps! Maybe a short one every eighty years? Long enough to pass as his own son or grandson if he wants too, surely that will keep him from missing too many important events…maybe. Harry grabbed the intel he’d come from and then set the explosives, another base taken care of.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis looked up as Noctis entered and smiled at his son, passing over a file to him. Noctis glanced down and then grinned and Regis was glad he could make his son happy in this.

 

“Thanks Dad,” he put the file down and darted around the desk to hug Regis before rushing off, phone already half out of his pocket.

 

Regis chuckled and looked down at the file of one Prompto Argentum, and the new security clearance stamped on the front. He could go to Noctis’ apartment, Noctis could go to the Argentum house and Prompto could come to the Citadel with an escort, though not in the high security areas. Should they remain friends that clearance would be raised. He would also be given permission to be armed within two years, as extra security for Noctis, maybe it was putting pressure on the boy, but he had the feeling he wouldn’t mind at all.

 

_TBC…._


	4. ch4

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 4**

Prompto finished his drink and went to wash the mug thoroughly, watching the water turn a slight pink colour. His need for blood had slowly increased over the years, his body needing more to deal with puberty. He still didn’t need to feed as often as a full vampire, but he’d only needed it twice a month when he’d first been changed, now he was up to once a week. He was just thankful his sun sensitivity hadn’t increased, he burnt easy but no more than anyone else with really fair skin.

 

He honestly hadn’t expected to still be here this long and yet he was still in Insomnia and tomorrow was his fifteenth birthday. Four years since he had travelled the world with his Dad. He still saw him a few times a year, heading out to Hammerhead or his Dad coming into the city, but he still missed him. He knew Harry had been doing work he hadn’t dared take Prompto on and he hated the idea of him hunting alone but it wasn’t like anything could kill him. It wasn’t the Argentum’s that kept him in Insomnia, their work had picked up over the years and he knew that Andria was nervous around him, especially since his need for blood had begun increasing. She was rarely home these days, unlike Theo who made sure to come home every weekend. He liked having the man as his Uncle. He had listened the night Prompto had staggered home in tears because he had nearly attacked a girl. He’d been out to eat, they had flirted, and he had gone with her, the problem was one need had fed the other and he had barely managed to pull back before he sank his fangs into her throat. Theo had hugged him, not afraid that Prompto might feed from him. They had talked long into the night and Prompto hadn’t let himself give into lust since.

 

Prompto had never fed from a person and he was hoping to never give into that urge, especially without Harry there to pull him off. Blood from a living human was apparently the best there was, and it could be incredibly hard, if not impossible, to stop the first few times. He’d been tempted so many times since living in Insomnia but had managed to keep control.

 

He snorted in amusement, what would Noct say if he ever told him he wanted to suck his blood? Because he did, he really did. Sometimes he dreamed about sinking teeth into Noctis’ throat and drinking deep. He couldn’t help it, Noctis smelt so good, and not just his blood. He groaned and buried his head in his hands, he was attracted to his best friend…the Crown Prince! It could never happen. Even if he was fully human, not born in Niflheim….Noctis would need heirs. He’d heard Noctis talk about Lady Lunafreya before, heard the tone in his voice and it hurt. And yet he stayed in Insomnia, torturing himself, he could not bring himself to leave. He knew his Dad suspected something, but he never pushed, letting Prompto decide how to handle it, that made him the best Dad in the world.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis smiled as Prompto threw an arm over his shoulders, chatting away as they walked towards the arcade. It was nice not having to have as many guards around when they went out. He’d been mad at his Dad at first, but Prom had assured him he didn’t mind, was honoured the King was trusting him that much. He was amazed by how well the other teen could hide weapons, in school uniform or casual clothes. Noctis knew he had at least one gun and several knives on him, but he couldn’t figure out where. They went inside and went to their current favourite game to start playing.

 

They played for a few hours when Prompto frowned, inhaling deeply, he could smell it, old blood, gunpowder… he glanced around, searching for the source to see two men  blocking the back entrance. “Noct…” he whispered. “We need to leave, now.”

 

Hearing the serious tone, Noctis looked up, seeing Prompto glancing around, tensed for action. Noctis nodded and slipped his hand into his pocket for his phone only to grimace when he pulled it out. “No signal.” Someone had to be using a jammer.

 

“Back exit’s blocked, there has to be someone out front too,” Prompto told him, softly, making sure it looked like they were still absorbed by the game even as he drew a knife. He was wary of using a gun in the arcade, he didn’t want to risk anyone to friendly fire. Not that he thought it would stop their assailants.

 

“Odds they’re not here for me?” Noctis asked and Prompto snorted. “Yeah,” he sighed. He couldn’t call a weapon from the Armiger until needed, as soon as he did they would know they’d been made since it was impossible to hide the flash of blue light.

 

“Come on, I don’t want to miss out on Iggy’s cooking!” Prompto said at a normal volume.

 

Noctis shook his head but finished the game, ignoring the slight tremor in his hands. Was this a kidnapping or assassination? It had been years since an attempt got this close and he was definitely scared, but he was also angry. How dare these people put everyone here at risk. And Prompto…he would take his unofficial role of bodyguard seriously and he couldn’t cope with the thought of him dying to keep him safe. “Sometimes I think you only hang around for his food,” he offered and Prompto pouted, pushing the door open and spinning with the momentum, knife sliding neatly into the side of the man that had been hidden by it. Noctis stared in shock as the man collapsed, blood pooling under him.

 

Prompto grabbed his wrist and pulled. “Come on Noct,” he hissed, pulling him along until Noctis began running under his own power. “Keep trying your phone.” And then he was yanking Noct to the side as a bullet slammed into the wall nearby. Prompto swore, pulling his own out, eyes scanning the crowds. The shot had been silence so there wasn’t a mass panic but if he had to shoot there would be since he didn’t have a silencer. They darted into an alley to cut across a few streets and Prompto swore, the alley smelt, and it had hidden the scent of the man now blocking their way through. Prompto grabbed Noctis and shoved him behind the dumpster. “Stay there, please,” he whispered before moving to confront the sneering man. With Noctis safely out of sight, Prompto blurred, slamming into the man, hearing bone crack from the impact. He wrapped a hand around the man’s throat, pinning the man to the wall, seeing his eyes widen in shock at Prompto’s speed and strength. “Who sent you?” he snarled, and he knew his eyes had changed.

 

The man struggled in his grip and Prompto grimaced as he felt a knife sink into his side, but he ignored the wound. “Wh…wh…at are you?” he choked out, eyes wide, legs kicking weakly.

 

“Why are you targeting the Prince?” he demanded in a growl, feeling his incisors lengthening, hunger growing due to the wound.

 

“Em…peror…” he gurgled and that was it.

 

The thought of the place where he had been born and experimented on….targeting Noctis….he leant in and sank his fangs into soft flesh. It was unlike anything he’d tasted before and he drank greedily, feeling the wound on his side heal.

 

“P..Pr..om?”

 

The shaky voice snapped him out of the feeding frenzy, and he dropped the man, stumbling back form him, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He could hear the confusion and even fear in his best friends voice and it hurt so much but he didn’t blame him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis stared in shock as his best friend held a man up, face buried in his throat as the man stopped struggling. What was happening? He could see blood on Prompto’s shirt, some dripped onto the ground. “P..Pr..om?” his voice was shaking, and he hated that, but he had never felt this scared before, even when he’d nearly died as a kid. He watched as Prompto dropped the man and knew he was dead from the way he dropped bonelessly to the ground. He’d seen the dead before, it came with the territory of being a Prince and assassination attempts plus they were at war. But this was…Prompto was standing still, back to him, shoulders moving as he breathed heavily and Noctis was torn between running and going to him.

 

Staring at his back, Noctis took a deep breath and began walking towards him, only to shout in warning. They’d forgotten the others! He watched as Prompto moved, taking down the three men easily, despite the size difference. One got past him and Noctis materialised a blade, hurling it at the man and warping after it. The blade sank into his chest and the impact of Noctis following it, sent it right through him.

 

The last man fell and Noctis turned to face Prompto, staring in shock at silver eyes and elongated teeth….fangs….what? Had…had Prompto been infected and turned into a daemon? But… he swallowed and then let go of his sword, letting it go back to the Armiger before taking a step towards him. “Prompto?” there was a little dried blood on Prompto’s face…he’d drunk that man’s blood? He took another step and Prompto stepped back, hand coming up between them.

 

“Stay back Noct, please,” he was breathing heavily, body trembling.

 

“No,” he shook his head. “You’re in pain.”

 

“Noct, I….please…you smell so good,” he choked out and Noctis blinked.

 

He smelt good? That was….okay it was a bit disturbing, but this was Prompto, so he stepped forward and grabbed his hand, feeling his pulse hammering through his skin even as Prompto swallowed. “It’s okay, we need to get out of here, in case there’s more,” he urged and Prompto nodded before handing him one of his knives, confusing him.

 

“If…if I go for you, it’ll slow me down, give you time to get clear.”

 

Noctis looked down, noticing the odd sheen to the metal. “You won’t,” he stated firmly reaching out to wipe away the dried blood. Whatever was happening to Prompto could wait until they were off the streets.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto let Noctis pull him along, heading for the Prince’s apartment. He should rip his hand free, leave the city, go back to his Dad but….Noctis had stayed, despite seeing what he had done. The part of him not revelling in the taste of fresh human blood felt sick at what he’d done. But he’d needed to heal, and he’d been so angry…would his Dad be disappointed in him?

 

He blinked and found they had reached the apartment, Noctis taking him straight to the bathroom and trying to strip him. “Noct?”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I need to see the wound,” Noctis answered as he got Prompto’s shirt off with shaking hands. Daemons weren’t docile, they didn’t look human… “We’ll call my Dad, he’ll know what to do, how to help you. Luna…we can get you to Luna…” he was babbling but he was terrified for his best friend. There was no wound, just some dried blood on his skin, not even a scar. They needed to get him help, fast. No one could blame him for killing those guys, he’d done it to protect Noctis. He didn’t know a lot about the Scourge and daemons, but Luna said the two were connected, that infected humans and animals became daemons and he would never wish that on anyone. He couldn’t lose Prompto like that. And then there was a hand in his hair, gently carding through it and he looked up into bright blue eyes.

 

“Noct…it’s okay, I’m okay,” Prompto whispered. “There’s nothing Luna or your Dad can do for me.”

 

“No…” Noctis shook his head, eyes burning with tears he refused to let fall. He couldn’t believe Prompto was beyond help.

 

“Noctis,” Prompto dropped to his knees in front of him and Noctis could see fear in his eyes.

 

Noctis could feel his heart pounding, Prompto looked like he always did, eyes blue, teeth normal. He knew he hadn’t imagined that, back in the alley, so that had to mean they had time to save him. “I can’t lose you.”

 

“You won’t,” Prompto stated firmly. “This is…what you saw…I’m sorry. I never wanted you to find out this way, to be scared of me,” he admitted softly. “I’m not a daemon or infected with the Scourge.”

 

Noctis frowned…”Then how did you…what was that?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Prompto whispered, averting his gaze. “I’ve just never known how to tell you.”

 

“Tell me what?” Noctis demanded shakily.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

And that was where Prompto was torn. How much should he tell Noctis? Telling him he was half human was something he was going to have to do, he’d seen too much. But his past? Could Noct accept he had been created to be an MT? Though, if he didn’t tell him and it came out later, that would be a lot worse, right? He took a deep breath. “It’s a long story. Can I clean up first?” He still had dried blood on him after all. “And you need to call someone about the attack…one of the guys mentioned the Emperor. I should call my Dad too, about what happened.” He didn’t like thinking about what had happened, but his Dad had warned that one day something like that would happen, it was in the nature of his vampiric blood when he or someone he cared about was threatened.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis winced, he hadn’t even thought about calling the attack in, he’d been too worried about Prompto. He looked okay for now though…he chewed his lip and was surprised when Prompto reached out to stop him.

 

“Please don’t bleed.”

 

Oh…but he’d bled around Prompto before. He said as much and Prompto shrugged.

 

“Let’s not risk it tonight.”

 

“Okay. I’ll….I’ll call Iggy about the guys. You should uh, shower. I’ll get you a shirt.” Noctis moved back, Prompto’s shirt had a large hole in it, not to mention the blood. If Ignis or Gladio came to check on them he didn’t want them seeing it and asking questions. He took a last look before going to grab a plain t-shirt and putting it inside the door for when he was done. He bundled the ruined one up and wrapped it in a bag before throwing it out. He pulled his phone out and called Ignis, informing him of the bodies in the alley, completely freaking his Advisor out, not that someone who didn’t know him would be able to tell. He heard the shower shut off and then the bathroom door opened. He waited, figuring Prompto was on the phone and then finally he left the bedroom to join Noctis in the main room of the apartment. He sat on the couch and Noctis sat beside him, feeling more relaxed now that things were being dealt with.

 

“My Dad will be here by morning.”

 

That was a shock, in four years he had never met Harry Argentum. Prompto was always happy when he spoke of his Dad, even with all the time spent apart and he did occasionally leave Insomnia when school was on break to join him hunting, keeping his hand in.

 

“I uh, should head home.”

 

“What?” Noctis stared at him. “You’re staying here, aren’t you?” he needed answers, to understand what he’d seen.

 

Prompto grimaced, shifting uneasily. “It’d be smarter….safer, if I went home.”

 

“You won’t hurt me,” Noctis stated firmly. Surely if he was then he would have done it in the alley.

 

“You saw what I did back there.”

 

“Yeah, to people attacking us, but you backed away from me.”

 

“Noct…”

 

“I trust you,” Noctis shifted to stare at him and Prompto stared back, unsure. Noctis stared into blue eyes, noticing the green flecks before glancing down at Prompto’s mouth, seeing him lick his lips nervously. “Did it hurt?”

 

“What?”

 

“The…teeth?”

 

“Oh, no, it doesn’t hurt.”

 

“Can I see?” Noctis asked, unable to keep from being curious.

 

Prompto blinked at him, obviously shocked. “I, uh…no one’s ever asked that before. Then again never let anyone see or know before…”

 

“Don’t worry then,” Noctis shrugged, looking away and then he looked down to see Prompto’s hand moving slowly, hesitantly, to rest on his. He turned his hand, locking their fingers together, needing Prompto to know he trusted him. He looked back up and Prompto offered a shaky smile before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. When he opened his eyes they were silver…like mercury, no pupil visible. He licked his lips and then opened his mouth, revealing sharp fangs. Seeing them from so close, Noct figures he should be afraid, but he isn’t. Prompto had told him he wasn’t infected with the Scourge or a daemon or anything and he believed him. He didn’t know how this was possible, but he’d known Prom for four years and he had never harmed him, he had protected him, helped with homework, played video games…he was his best friend. Noctis reached out only to have Prompto snatch his wrist.

 

“Let’s not risk blood, okay? They’re sharp,” he warned and Noctis nodded so he loosened his grip.

 

Noctis watched as the…fangs retracted; the silver faded back to the normal blue. He kept his grip on Prompto’s other hand, not wanting to let go, worried Prompto would run.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto looked down at their still joined hands, maybe Noct was right, maybe it was safe for him to stay. He still felt full from the alley, sated in a way he’d never felt before, from bagged human or fresh animal blood. With how tempting Noctis had become as they grew up, he was worried he’d give in…but maybe not while he was this full. Dad had warned him that one day he’d sink his fangs into someone and that it would make it harder to go back to other sources and he had been so right. He knew his Dad had had donors at various times in his long life, humans or humanoids who knew what he was and allowed him to feed from them. Maybe he could find someone like that one day. “I’ll stay,” he promised, making eye contact again to show he was serious. “You keep that knife handy, just in case.”

 

“What would it do to you?”

 

“Hurt, it’s edged in silver and while it won’t kill me, it will cause debilitating pain till removed.”

 

“Prom…”

 

“Noctis please, I could never live with myself if I hurt you. I’ll heal, even from that knife, temporary pains better than…” he didn’t want to say it.

 

“Fine,” Noctis grumbled.

 

“I don’t think it’ll be necessary but better safe than sorry. I’ve never…done what I did back there. Was warned to try to never do it, because it’ll make it harder to keep from doing it again.”

 

“You drank his blood.”

 

“Yeah. I need too but I usually drink bagged or animal, never from the vein. It was very different. Like the difference between canned food and Iggy’s cooking.”

 

That made Noctis snicker. “He’s coming once the mess in the alley is dealt with.”

 

Prompto nodded. “Are you going to tell him?” he was nervous.

 

“Do you want me too?”

 

“Not particularly. I know you’ve got tonnes of questions but please, wait till my Dad’s here?”

 

“Where will we meet him? Security’s going to be tight for a while.”

 

Prompto laughed. “Trust me, he’ll get in here, probably while we’re still asleep.”

 

Noctis nodded, even though it was obvious he doubted that. He would see. Nothing could keep Harry Potter out, not when he had magic and vampiric abilities at his disposal. Noctis got up and turned on the game system and they settled in to play while waiting for Ignis and Gladio. They showed up, looking very concerned and relieved to see them both uninjured. Ignis made dinner while Gladio grilled them and Prompto could feel Noctis’ shock at how well he lied to the Shield about what had happened. Eventually the two men left, trusting the Glaive and Guard posted through the building to protect Noctis who dragged Prompto to his bedroom to sleep, the bed more than big enough for them to share. He wasn’t letting Prompto out of his sight for a while.

 

Noctis was shocked to wake in the morning, curled around Prompto, with a man standing at the foot of the bed, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Do I need to give the Prince a talk about intentions?”

 

“DAD!” Prompto groaned and Noctis looked from the man to his best friend, this was his Dad?

 

_TBC…_


	5. ch5

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_Consensual blood drinking in this chapter._

**Chapter 5**

Harry hung up and swore, this was what he had been dreading since he had given Prompto his blood. It happened to everyone, but he had hoped Prompto wouldn’t have to deal with it for a few more years. He packed up his camp, shrank his bike, and then apparated. He appeared outside of Insomnia and found a spot to slip through the wall and into the city, avoiding the Gates. His first stop was the Argentum home to grab some blood packs for Prompto, just in case. He then tracked his Childe down, finding a heavily secured apartment building but the security was not designed for someone like him.

 

He slipped into the apartment silently, looking around curiously. It was obviously the home of a teenager, schoolwork and game systems strewn about but overall it wasn’t that messy. He went to the kitchen and put some hot chocolate on since it was likely to be needed and then went to find the boys, smirking slightly when he found them both in the Master bedroom,  the Prince wrapped around Prompto, an arm secure around his stomach. They looked so cute like that. He moved to stand at the foot of the bed, arms crossed, and waited for one of them to realise he was there. Unsurprisingly, Prompto woke first, sensing his closeness and feeling safe due to it. He watched as the Prince woke, reacting to the change in Prompto, smiling when the Prince didn’t let go. “Do I need to give the Prince a talk about intentions?” he asked, still smirking.

 

“DAD!” Prompto groaned and Harry saw the Prince looking from him to Prompto, obviously not seeing the resemblance.

 

“Get up boys, I’ve got hot chocolate warming,” he offered, bowing ever so slightly to the young Prince before leaving the room.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto groaned, rolling over to face Noctis. “Sorry about that, Dad has a warped sense of humour.”

 

“You don’t look like him,” Noctis offered.

 

“See us next to each other and its more obvious. Grandmum was a redhead, that’s where the red tint in my hair is from,” Prompto explained, stretching. He felt good this morning, settled, content. He inhaled deeply, letting Noct’s scent wrap around him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis noticed Prompto taking deep breaths, was he smelling him? Did he smell? He’d showered before bed so it couldn’t be that bad, could it? Prom could obviously smell more than he could. “What do I smell like to you?” he asked and then tried to look unconcerned.

 

“Lightning, steel, cinnamon and some sort of flower,” Prompto answered after a second.

 

“So, not bad?”

 

“No, not at all,” Prompto said quickly and Noctis blinked, was Prom blushing slightly?

 

“Boys!” Prompto’s dad called and Prompto sat up, hair a wild mess. They each went to a different bathroom to change and wash up before going to sit on the couch and accept hot chocolate.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry sat down opposite them. “I am sorry we are meeting like this Prince Noctis; I had hoped for a more relaxed meeting of my Childe’s best friend,” he offered the young man.

 

Noctis nodded, gripping his mug tightly. “Noct is fine, sir. This isn’t exactly formal, though…we probably won’t be alone for long.”

 

“Don’t worry, we won’t be disturbed, anyone who wants to come to the apartment will find themselves remembering something important they need to do immediately,” Harry assured him, looking between them both, no longer teasing. “Now, Prompto told me the barebones on the phone. I would like to hear what happened in full, from both of you.”

 

He watched as his Childe, his son, took a deep breath, staring at the floor. He hid a smile when the Prince, reached out to take his hand. That was very interesting though complicated due to the obligations of Royalty. He listened as Prompto explained the attack and his own actions, everything, the Prince butting in to deny or confirm as few things, like denying he was ever in danger from Prompto.

 

“How do you feel now?” He asked gently and Prompto finally glanced up at him, if only for a second.

 

“Full…settled,” he whispered, and Harry smiled when he saw the Prince squeeze his hand.

 

“Then Noct is right, there is no danger to him,” he promised but Prompto shook his head.

 

“He smells so good Dad, better than anyone else. I…” Prompto whispered too softly for Noctis to hear.

 

“Ah.” Well, that explained a lot. He knew Prompto hated living in the city, but he would never say why he had chosen to stay. Now it was obvious. It was easy to see they both cared deeply for the other, but he also knew of the hopeful whispers, that one day the Prince and Oracle would wed. Why when they had only met once he didn’t know, but it gave people hope. “Alright, first thing first. Noct, Prompto is in no physical danger,” he told the teen seriously. “He is not a daemon or infected with the Scourge either. For more details I will need your oath that you will never speak of what I will tell you with anyone, without Prompto or my permission.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,

That definitely got Noctis’ attention. That was not the sort of oath a Prince could give lightly. He looked at Prom’s dad, green eyes deadly serious and then over at Prompto who was sitting carefully, obviously trying not to influence but he knew his friend, could tell he was torn between hope and fear. He felt very confused; he didn’t even know how Mr Argentum had gotten into the apartment! But… “I swear.” He felt the Crystals magic surge in his veins strangely and then there was a flash of light.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry was happy the oath had taken, the magic would protect Noctis, ensuring no one could make him tell and he couldn’t accidentally let something slip. He hadn’t been sure it would work due to how different modern magic was. He missed the days of wizards, when magic flowed freely through the Earth. The magic was still there, locked away in Ley lines, Insomnia was built on one…one he had spent years living over as a teenager. The Citadel stood where Hogwarts once had, though there was nothing left of the once grand castle, unless you dug down far beneath the foundations of the current ‘castle’. If not for that meteor there would be more magic and perhaps magical people. As it had approached the planet had reacted to preserve itself, using magic to slow the thing until the Astral, Titan, had moved to intercept it, keeping it from crashing into the planet. The meteor was strange, and the planet had never truly recovered from the attempt to stop it. The animals of the planet had mutated into creatures unheard of before and the last magical human had been born three years after it hit. After that, only the Astrals and their chosen humans had magic, although there were people born who would have been magical, those people id especially well in the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive, using the King’s magic instead of magic of their own.

 

He settled in and explained such things to a wide eyed Prince, who had learnt his history from such things as the Cosmogony. He didn’t bother going back to the dinosaurs or even Rome, but he did speak of the times he had grown up in and then on to when that world had been all but destroyed, leading to the arrival of the Astrals and their impact on humanity, then Solheim and on to what he knew of the truth of the Oracles and Lucii, including Ardyn and Somnus.

 

“How can you know all this?” Noctis finally asked when Harry’s story reached Noctis’ own birth.

 

“Because I was there for a lot of it.”

 

“That’s impossible…that’s thousands of years!”

 

“Yes, it is,” Harry confirmed.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Thousands of years old? How was that possible? He glanced at Prompto, how old was he? Did he even believe this? It sounded crazy, but neither Argentum looked crazy.

 

“I’m fifteen,” Prompto spoke up, and Noctis started, getting a small smile. “Could see you wondering. I’m a few months younger than you for real. It’s just Dad who’s older than current civilisation.”

 

“Prompto is my youngest, and only living, Childe,” Mr Argentum agreed. “In the old world there were many species, some of them who lived long beyond a human lifespan. I was born human but became a vampire when I was eighteen. Vampires are magical creatures that are stronger and faster than humans by several magnitudes. In exchange they do not eat human food but require blood.”

 

Noctis turned his head to look at Prompto. “You drank that man’s blood…”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Prompto is a dhampyr; half vampire, half human. He drinks blood but he also eats human food,” Harry cut in smoothly, glancing at his Childe, was he willing to have his whole past revealed now.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto swallowed hard but took a deep breath. “I was…created in a lab in Niflheim, a clone for the Magitek Infantry. For six years I was treated as a unit, not a person, trained all the time, injected with the Scourge. But…I wasn’t good enough, too emotional, too slow. So I was scheduled for decommissioning. If Dad hadn’t come snooping, I would be almost six years dead. He got me out.” He shakily undid his bracelets and held his right arm out, revealing the barcode on his wrist.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis heard Prompto’s words but they didn’t make sense and then he took off the bracelets that he always wore, revealing the marked skin and the horror began sinking in. Someone had…he swallowed hard, stomach churning. How could anyone do that? To make babies to turn into those…those things?

 

“Head between your legs,” a voice ordered, pushing his head down and he let it happen, head spinning. A hand gently rubbed his back and he gasped for air. “Breath slowly.”

 

“Noct? Come on, breath with me,” Prompto’s voice reached him, then there was a hand on his chest, and another was lifting his hand to rest over Prompto’s shirt.

 

Noctis listened, struggling to get his breathing under control and then he looked up into worried blue eyes and he threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around his best friend, hearing him squawk in surprise.

 

“Noct?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Noctis whispered, clinging to him like he’d vanish if he let go.

 

“For what?” Prompto asked, his own arms slowly wrapping around Noctis.

 

“What they did to you…no one deserves that,” he choked out and then looked over at Prompto’s Dad. “Thank you for saving him Mr Argentum.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“It’s Harry,” Harry. “And no thanks are necessary.” He moved back to his seat now that the Prince was breathing. His reaction helped, such horror was not easy to cake, especially for someone so young and it showed the boy had good moral strength. Harry could tell that he would be a good King one day. “Are you ready to continue?” he asked gently.

 

Prompto sat back against the couch and Noct remained plastered to his side. He nodded at Harry, an arm around the Prince and Harry smiled softy at them.

 

“I took Prompto and to a Haven and in doing so, I almost killed him,” Harry admitted. He waited a second to see if Noctis would understand and sure enough, blue eyes went wide.

 

“The Scourge?”

 

Harry nodded. “The interaction between the magic of the Haven and the Scourge in his body began to kill him. His body was trying to expel it, but it would have killed him first.”

 

“I remember being sick, feeling like I was choking and drowning,” Prompto whispered. “It hurt worse than anything they had done to me before, but Harry didn’t let go of me. That had never happened before. Then…he asked me if I wanted to live. I don’t remember answering.”

 

“It was in your eyes,” Harry smiled softly in remembrance. “I’d never seen eyes that shade of violet before.”

 

“Prom’s eyes are blue.”

 

“Now they are. The Scourge taint had turned them purple, had he remained in the infantry they would have eventually become red,” he explained and Noctis grimaced but nodded. “In order to save his life, I made him my Childe. I drained  much of his blood to help remove the Scourge and then he drank my blood. That is why he gained some of the characteristics of my family. Over the millennia I have had many children, some full vampires, others half-breeds like Prompto.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“It was more than just blood you gave me Dad,” Prompto grinned at him and then looked at Noctis. “All I knew was the Magitek production facility and training. I only spoke Gralean too. When Harry gave me his blood he also shared his knowledge of language, human interaction, how to behave, everything. He saved me Noct, gave me a real life. Before Harry I was…. little more than a living machine. They did more than just put a barcode on me, I had ports in my body, for feeding, injecting the Scourge, to interface with training armour…I…saw what happened to the older kids. They became less and less human, they became blank, empty, their eyes red, their tears black and then they’d just vanish….I’d be like that by now if they didn’t kill me for not being good enough.” he stared at the ground, not sure he wanted to see the expression on Noctis’ face.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis listened as Prompto explained just what Niflheim had done to him and who knew how many other kids. Because that’s what they were, kids, no matter how they came to be. It made him sick that anyone could think doing that was okay. “What happened to the uh…ports?” He’d never seen Prompto without a shirt until last night, he hadn’t noticed anything then, but he’d been focused on the already healed stab wound.

 

“The change forced them from his body, the only thing left is the barcode,” Harry answered.

 

“So to save him from becoming a daemon or MT, he has to drink blood?”

 

Harry nodded. “Not as much or as often as a full vampire, but yes. Without doing so he will become weak and could go into bloodlust, that is something that needs to be avoided. In bloodlust he will kill and feed without any thought, he would be unable to tell friend from foe.”

 

Noctis grimaced at that idea, suddenly realising how lucky he’d been in the alley. Part of him wanted Ignis and Gladio to know, so they could help but…the idea of bloodlust would not make them happy and he knew it. “Can I do anything to help?”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto looked at his best friend, shocked at the offer. He’d been hoping for some sort of acceptance but this? He glanced at his Dad who just grinned at him. He’d told him that Noct would accept him. “Noct…”

 

Noctis twisted around to face him, face serious. “I want to help if I can. You’re my best friend, I don’t want you to be in danger or hungry or anything..” he paused and then looked thoughtful. “Could I store blood for you in the Armiger? I could give you access and then you’d always have blood when you needed it.”

 

“Noct! You can’t…only retainers have access to that.”

 

Noctis just shrugged. “Technically there are no laws stopping me giving access to whoever I want. You could put some of your weapons in there too. Hang on…is that why I can never work out where you keep them? Some sort of vampire thing?”

 

“I was a wizard as a mortal, my magic remained when I was turned and has only grown stronger over the years. Prompto began showing signs of magic when he was nine. It will take a long time to fully develop but yes, he is using magic to keep anyone noticing he is armed. Our magic is very different to yours, more versatile in many ways.”

 

Prompto watched Noctis as they talked, relieved to see Noctis was actually excited about him having magic. “Maybe we could have a real fight?” he glanced at his Dad.

 

“Pick a place and I’ll ensure you’re undisturbed,” Harry agreed. “As for storing blood…I don’t see any reason why it wouldn’t work, as long as your magic didn’t disturb the stasis charm on it.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis nodded and turned to Prompto. “Just hold still,” he told his friend who nodded and Noctis leant in, pressing his lips to Prompto’s forehead, feeling the Crystal’s magic surge through him and into the dhampyr. He pulled back and grinned even as Prompto blushed.

 

“That felt…cold….but like you,” Prompto told him.

 

“I’ll teach you how to store and then pull out anything you need. You can store clothes, weapons, money… whatever you need.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Should have one it when you agreed to act as another guard,” Noctis admitted, not sure why it hadn’t been suggested then.

 

“I’ll be staying in town for a while, in case your attackers had friends and…”

 

“And in case my controls shot from feeding from that man,” Prompto finished for his Dad.

 

“I don’t think that will be the case,” Harry told them firmly and Noctis agreed with him. “It may…be worth considering a permanent donor.”

 

“A what?” Noctis asked, not sure what that meant.

 

“Someone willing to let Prompto feed from them periodically to relive the desire to truly feed.”

 

Noctis blinked and then looked at Prompto, he would volunteer.

 

“No Noct, not you. It’s too dangerous,” Prompto denied.

 

Noctis looked to Harry. “Is it?”

 

“As long as you’re both careful, it could be done,” he admitted and they both saw the look Prompto gave him. “I’d oversee every feeding for the first several months to ensure nothing went wrong, after that you’d both know your limits.”

 

“Then I want to do it,” Noctis told them.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry kept his face calm. Yeah…best friends…he wouldn’t interfere, it was up to them to realise and act or not. “It would be best to get the first feeding over now, while Prompto is still full.

 

“Dad…”

 

“Everyone else believes in you, now you need to believe in yourself,” Harry told him firmly before looking back to Noctis. “Feeding can cause…side effects, especially when the blood is willingly given. Will you be able to handle that?”

 

“Side effects?”

 

“Pleasure, particularly physical pleasure. It’s meant to stop a meal from struggling. Feeling euphoria is normal.” Harry stared at the Prince, hearing his heart rate increase, and it was obvious he was trying not to blush.

 

“Okay.”

 

“You’ll want to be comfortable for this so the bedroom would be best.” He stood up and offered the boys a hand up each.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis led them into his bedroom, he was nervous but surely that was normal. He glanced over at the man older than his Kingdom for further instruction.

 

“Shirts off, in case of spillage,” the vampire ordered and Prompto immediately pulled his off.

 

Noctis blinked, he’d never realised how muscular Prom was since he’d never seen him out of his shirt before. He was pale too, despite all the time spent in the sun. he looked away and pulled off his own, making sure neither male saw his scarred back. Harry wasn’t even looking, piling the pillows up.

 

“Okay, Noct, on your back against the pillows please. If at any time you want to stop, that is perfectly fine,” Harry told him.

 

Noctis nodded and got on the bed, lying back and trying to relax. Prompto followed him onto the bed and reclined beside him.

 

“You sure?” Prompto asked and Noctis nodded.

 

“Do I need to do anything?”

 

“Don’t pull away when he bites, that will cause tears in the skin,” Harry warned, perching on the edge of the bed.

 

Noctis lay still, watching as Prompto took a deep breath, his eyes going silver as his fangs emerged. He nearly flinched as a hand guided his head to the side a bit, but it was just Harry helping. Prompto leant in and inhaled deeply, nuzzling at the skin and Noctis swallowed as goose bumps broke out. Something lapped at the skin and he realised it was Prompto’s tongue. His skin tingled a bit, feeling funny…numb….then he felt a sharp pressure but no pain, he’d been bitten. It didn’t hurt. The pressure let up and then he felt Prompto sucking at his throat, it felt…strange, but not bad. He felt Prompto’s arm wrap around his waist, holding him closer. It felt…he gasped, oh…he felt his body become heavy, as his head swam, eyes closing as he moaned. It felt like he was floating, a strange feeling of euphoria overtaking him. He’d never felt anything like it.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto was careful to lick at the skin of Noctis’ neck, not wanting to hurt him, letting his saliva anesthetise the skin. He took his time, inhaling his scent, nuzzling the warm skin, before sinking his fangs in as carefully as he could. He let them retract and latched onto the wound, sucking at the blood. He tasted so good! As good as he smelled and he wrapped an arm around Noct’s waist, pulling him closer. He wanted him to feel as good as he did and he heard Noct gasp, body relaxing, pliant in his arms even as he moaned, and it wasn’t a moan of pain. Prompto loved the sounds he pulled from Noctis as he fed, drinking very slowly, drawing it out but eventually he was lapping at the wound, sealing it. He raised his head, licking the blood from his lips, looking down at Noctis. His eyes were closed, skin flushed, heart racing, looking utterly tempting. “Noct?” he whispered and blue eyes fluttered open, unfocused; pupils dilated. Seeing how he had affected his friend was amazing yet also scary. How could Noct stop him if he went too far, if his feeding did this to him?

 

“It’s alright Childe, this is why I’m here,” Harry whispered, reaching over to stroke Prompto’s cheek and he pressed into his Sire’s touch.

 

He still had an arm around Noctis, and he didn’t want to let go. Noct whimpered, head lolling on the pillow and Prompto pulled back enough to stare down his body, seeing the physical proof of what he was feeling. He shifted his position, pressing his thigh between Noct’s legs and Noctis moaned. He leant in and nipped gently at his throat, earning a gasp and shudder even as Noct bared his throat to him, he wanted to bite again but fought the urge. Every instinct he had screamed at him to do more but he fought against them, no matter how much he wanted to claim what was being offered.

 

“You’re doing great Childe, you can’t bite again. In exchange for his blood you need to take care of him,” Harry murmured. “You’ll feel drawn to protect him, to care for his needs, the more you feed from him. A donor is precious and rare.”

 

Prompto nuzzled at Noct as the human writhed against him weakly. He heard his Sire’s words, yes, he wanted to look after Noct, he always had and now he could. He moved, giving Noct the friction he was looking for, earning a breathy whine.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry watched them, unaffected by the sight of his Childe and his new donor. He had warned the Prince his could happen, but he had still agreed. It was obvious Noctis was unaware of anything other than the pleasure granted by Prompto’s feeding and he was proud of Prompto. Many older vampires and dhampyrs would have lost themselves in their donors body, seeking their own pleasure as well and yet Prompto was holding back, doing only what was needed to help Noctis. It didn’t take long to finish and then Prompto lifted Noctis’ limp body, rearranging the pillows before settling him under the covers and curling around him, practically purring.

 

Harry got up and sent a gentle cleaning spell at them both, spelling their shirts back on them. he then went into the kitchen and prepared an iron rich meal for when Noctis woke. It was rare, to find a willing donor that was so compatible and Prompto was going to be feeling very territorial for a while. It would also help keep Prompto from over feeding from him at least. Noctis would slowly become more and more attuned to Prompto’s needs, able to instantly know when he needed to feed. Thankfully Noctis was magical himself, and obviously stubborn, that would keep him from being consumed by the bond.  That was always the risk with a permanent, willing, donor and why he was going to stay.

 

He was happy that Noctis had accepted Prompto’s heritage without any hesitation, even he had been surprised by how easily it had all gone. Noctis had shown no fear for himself, but for his friend. Part of him wondered how Lucis would react to an Immortal King and his consort…he may be getting ahead of himself a little. Time would tell. He left the apartment, removing the magic that kept everyone else out, but in a way that wouldn’t have them all converging on it immediately. The boys needed their sleep. He made his way back to the Argentum home to settle into the room he used when he visited. He would check on them tomorrow, this close he would know if Prompto needed him sooner.

 

_TBC…_

_Teenagers, rushing into things without thinking. Noctis probably shouldn’t have volunteered so quickly but Prince or not he is a teenager who is worried for his best friend._


	6. ch6

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 6**

Noctis woke slowly, mind fuzzy, body heavy. There was an arm over his hips, a firm body pressed against his back and it felt good. He was so tired and weak…had he been sick? He felt his bed mate nuzzle at his throat and his eyes snapped open as memories flooded back. Prompto…

 

“Awake?” Prompto murmured, hand gently stroking Noctis’ side, calming him and he sighed.

 

“Yeah. Tired,” he mumbled.

 

“Blood loss,” Prompto told him, gently rolling him onto his back and up onto pillows so he was mostly sitting up. “Dad cooked; I’ll go get it for you. You need to eat and drink to help replace the blood you lost,” he nuzzled again and Noctis reached up with a shaking arm to gently run his fingers through messy blonde hair.

 

“You okay?” He asked and Prompto laughed, shaking his head.

 

“I’m not the one who donated blood.”

 

“Prom…”

 

“I’m good,” he promised, getting up and going to the kitchen where he found the plate of food. He poured some juice and put it all on a tray, carrying it in to feed Noctis.

 

“I can feed myself,” the Prince grumbled and Prompto smiled.

 

“Let me, please,” he pleaded, needing to look after him. Noctis hesitated but settled in and let himself be fed, something that hadn’t happened since the early days of his recovery from the Marilith attack. It actually felt…kind of nice, different to how Specs looked after him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Looking after Noctis just felt right, he hated seeing him weakened by blood loss. He wanted to say that was a one off thing, but he knew Noct wouldn’t let it be. His best friend was stubborn like that. It definitely wasn’t helping him ignore those feelings he had for him. His Dad hadn’t talked a lot about having a permanent donor but what he had said made it obvious what could happen between them, but that wasn’t how he wanted it to be. If they got together, he wanted it to be because Noctis genuinely felt like that about him, not because of his bite.

 

“How often do you think you’ll need that?” Noctis asked after a while of playing Kings Knight together. He still felt a bit off, but he was feeling a lot better since eating.

 

“I don’t know, shouldn’t be too often,” Prompto shrugged, uncomfortable with the question.

 

“You’ll need to let me know if you think you’ll need it soon, cause there’s no way I could go to training the same day or possible the day after,” Noct explained and he nodded.

 

He wasn’t planning to ask any time soon, he would not let himself get addicted to feeding from an actual person, especially Noctis. Feed on the wrong day and he’d be vulnerable to an assassination attempt or anything. Not that he’d let any assassin get anywhere near Noctis. “Come on, shower time,” he tugged Noctis up and gently pushed him towards the ensuite.

 

“Don’t need one,” he grumbled.

 

“Yeah you do, you smell like blood.”

 

“Oh,” Noctis made no more complaints and Prompto soon heard the shower come on so he left the bedroom to make sure everything looked normal in the apartment, figuring Iggy would be showing up any time.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis left the Citadel, finally done with everything. It was time to check back in with Noctis and Prompto, to make sure they were dealing alright with what had happened. They had seemed fine earlier but there was the chance of a delayed reaction, especially for Prompto who had done most of the work in dealing with the attackers. He may be a Hunter, but he’d been young, surely not exposed to anything too dangerous, and never fellow humans. The investigation was well under way and there was nothing more he could do. He got in the car and drove for Noctis’ apartment.

 

He parked and headed up, actually having to show his id to the extra guards in order to get inside but he approved. With how close those people had come…if Prompto hadn’t had permission to carry weapons….they could have lost both boys. He shook those thoughts off, letting himself inside and removing his shoes. He made his way further in and smiled when he saw them at the table, working on homework. “Noctis, Prompto,” he greeted and was met with smiles.

 

“Hey Specs,” Noctis answered and Prompto waved before they went back to work.

 

Ignis went into the kitchen, finding dishes in the dishwasher, it appeared they had managed to feed themselves and not burn the apartment down. He should have come by before heading to the Citadel, he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t. He went through the apartment, collecting the laundry to be done and ensuring the place was still secure and moderately tidy.

 

“How are you both doing?” he asked when he was done, taking a seat at the table.

 

Prompto just shrugged. “I’m fine, it happened. Kind of surprised it hasn’t happened before.”

 

“Are you sure?” Ignis pressed.

 

“Positive Iggy. Not the first time I’ve had to…” he shrugged and Ignis frowned.

 

“What?” he was a bit alarmed by that admission.

 

“You think I was glued to my Dad’s side? The world outside Insomnia is not a nice place. Especially with looks like mine.”

 

Ignis stilled, taking in his words and feeling a rush of rage at what his words hinted at. “I’m sorry,” was all he could say and Prompto shrugged. Sensing his discomfort he turned to Noctis. “Noctis?”

 

“I’m okay Specs. Barely had to do anything.”

 

The medical report agreed with that, only one man had died from a sword blow, it looked like a warp strike, which was impressive since he was still getting the hang of those. “Still, you were threatened.”

 

“Not the first time. Though where were the guards? We didn’t see them.”

 

“They were found dead in another alley,” Ignis admitted.

 

“Oh.” Noctis looked down.

 

Ignis knew the Prince hated the idea of people dying for him but it was part of being Royalty. “The men carried nothing to identify themselves or their cause in attacking you. For now, you are in lockdown here, there is talk of moving both of you into the Citadel for a time.”

 

“Me?” Prompto asked in shock and Ignis nodded.

 

“If there are any others in the city it is likely they will seek revenge on the one who killed their compatriots.”

 

“Right…” Prompto groaned and Ignis hid a smile, moving to make them lunch. “If the Empire sent them, you think there’s more here?”

 

“Likely,” Ignis agreed. “Unfortunately the broken word of a dying man is hard to corroborate, he may have been trying to throw us off.” He wasn’t sure which would be better, if the Empire was behind the attack then it was an escalation, they hadn’t tried to kill Noctis in many years. If it had been a misdirect then they had no idea why those men had attacked them and if there were more out there.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry watched over the boys from a distance, taking out several people he found were part of the assassination attempt, ensuring evidence of their links made it into the right hands. He did not like people who targeted children, Noctis may be old for his age but he was still only fifteen, heir to the throne or not. The boys being moved to the Citadel wouldn’t stop him keeping an eye on them, the security was good but not good enough to keep him out if he wanted to get in.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis grinned as Prompto pulled out a blood pack from the Armiger and bit into it, drinking deeply. “Well?”

 

“It worked,” Prompto grinned and Noctis wasn’t at all disturbed by bloody fangs and lips.

 

“Considering we’ve been stuck here a week, that’s really good to know,” he flopped on the couch beside Prompto. He shifted a little closer, enjoying feeling close. He didn’t mind missing school, Ignis had arranged for their work to be collected so they wouldn’t fall behind. They got it done a lot quicker doing it on their own, leaving them a lot more free time than normal.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Three weeks later they were finally allowed back to the apartment and Prompto could go home to join his Dad. Living in a house with him was great and it meant he could get some solid training in with his slowly growing magic. It meant less time with Noctis who felt a little jealousy but shrugged it off, he had more time with his Dad than Prompto did so he could let him have this time.

 

Harry loved the time with Prompto, he missed his son most of the year and it was good to be part of his everyday life for a while. Two weeks in though, and he noticed familiar signs. “Heading to Noctis’ after school?”

 

“Why? Did you have something planned? I can call him,”

 

“No, I think you need to go,” Harry answered, packing away Prompto’s lunch in his bag.

 

“What?”

 

“I’ll meet you both there with wards in place,” he answered and Prompto froze.

 

“Dad…”

 

“You need to learn to recognise the signs. You can’t leave it too long once that craving kicks in,” he warned and Prompto nodded slowly.

 

He didn’t want to…but he couldn’t deny that he had enjoyed it….Noct didn’t mind…”Okay.” He was distracted at school during the day and at lunch they sat together as normal. “Um…Dad’s meeting us at yours after school.”

 

Noctis frowned. “Why?”

 

“That’s if…you’re still willing?” Prompto looked away and it hit Noctis.

 

“Oh, yeah, that’s fine,” he almost babbled. “No training tomorrow either so that works well. Think he’ll cook again?”

 

Prompto laughed, relieved. “Yeah, he will.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis opened the door to his apartment and they went in, to find Harry in the kitchen. “Hope you boys are hungry,” he called, and they dropped their bags before going to see what he had cooked. Snacks, all nutrient rich and yet tasty. They happily filled up on them before going to change out of their school uniforms. Noctis put on sweatpants but nothing else since he’d have to loose the shirt for feeding anyway. “Ready?” Harry asked and he nodded.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto emerged, dressed the same and Harry smiled, going to sit in a corner of Noct’s room while the teens got settled comfortably on the bed. “You sure?” Prompto asked and Noctis nodded before turning his head. He leant in and nuzzled warm skin before lapping at the skin, taking in Noct’s scent and the taste of his skin.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis closed his eyes, feeling the tingle in his skin as it went numb. He gripped the sheets as he felt the sharp pressure and then he sighed, relaxing as pleasure began spreading through him. Soon the floating feeling washed over him, and he groaned, whimpering as Prompto tightened his grip on him, needing more. He began moving on instinct, wanting more.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto suckled at the wound, listening to the noises Noct was making, shifting their bodies so Noct could move against him, groaning against his skin as he moved with him. He ran his hands over Noct’s arms and chest, enjoying the warmth of his skin. He wanted so much more but he would not take it, not without permission. Not to mention his Dad was watching. He took a deep breath through his nose and then began licking the wound to seal it, lifting his head to look into lust glazed eyes. Shaky arms lifted, wrapping around him, pulling at him and he went with it, nuzzling at his throat, nipping the skin gently as Noct squirmed against him. “Noct,” he whispered, moving up to nip his chin and Noctis moved, their lips meeting. He went to pull away, but a hand wove into his hair even as Noct chased his lips, thrusting his hips against Prompto.

 

“P…Prom...” he whimpered, shocking Prompto.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry was surprised to hear Noctis speak, it should take many more feeds for Noctis to adjust to this and be able to focus or even be even slightly aware of what was happening and who he was with. He was looking forward to not having to supervise them, the sights, sounds and smells were not something he needed to be aware of. He had no doubt the two were going to end up together, he’d seen the looks they threw each other when they thought no one was looking. He just hoped t didn’t end in broken hearts due to the Throne.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis smirked as they squared off, this was going to be fun. He’d never spared with Prompto since he favoured guns, but a fight where they could both cut loose and use any skill was something he had been looking forward to for months now. Harry had used his magic to create a massive room beneath the Argentum home for them to train in. He could say he was going to visit Prompto’s home and yet still train, Gladio would be proud. Prompto grinned back at him and then Harry gave the signal and they were off. He was surprised by just how fast Prompto really was even as they locked blades and he found himself being pushed back, how was he meant to match that? He shook those thoughts off, Gladio was stronger than him too, he knew how to fight against strength, but Prompto added in speed too.

 

Half an hour later they staggered upstairs where Harry whipped up a meal that was better than even Ignis could manage….then again, he’d had a lot longer to perfect his skills.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis and Gladio followed Noctis into the house they had only been to once or twice over the years the boys had been friends since Prompto usually came to the apartment. He hadn’t been by as much since his Dad was in the city for a few months. Ignis had been proud of Noctis for not getting jealous over having to share his friend. Mr. Argentum was leaving tomorrow and had invited them, through Prompto, for dinner. Noise from the kitchen had them following to find Prompto chatting with a man that had to be his Dad, even if at first glance they looked nothing alike. The man looked over and smiled at them…they smiled the same.

 

“Welcome, dinners almost ready,” he wiped his hands and offered one first to Ignis and then Gladio to shake. “Nice to meet you both, please sit and relax.”

 

Gladio knew Noctis had already met the man, something that had upset some of the Guard until Noct had pointed out that he’d been checked out when his son was. He’d never a Hunter before, though he’d heard of them. Travelling across Lucius along or in small groups, ensuring the safety of the people against the various beast and even the occasional daemon…without the advantage of the King’s magic. He wasn’t sure if they were brave or crazy. Soon they were settled at the table for a feast that shocked him. He hadn’t expected a hunter to be a better chef than Ignis! Even Ignis commented on the man’s skills and asked for the recipe since Noctis actually ate the vegetables.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis lay on Prompto’s bed, shirtless, waiting for his friend who was in the bathroom, finishing cleaning up after their spar. He fiddled with the blankets, torn. He’d been Prompto’s donor for just over a year now and he loved how close they were but…he wanted more. He thought Prom might want it too, but something was holding him back. The wards on the house were active, to ensure their privacy, which meant they could talk without worrying as well. He looked up as Prompto walked out of the bathroom, eyes wandering over pale skin.

 

“Like what you see?” his friend teased and Noctis shifted his gaze to meet light blue eyes.

 

“Yeah, I do,” he answered, totally serious and Prompto froze, eyes widening. “And I’m pretty sure you like me too,” he added, sitting up.

 

“Noct…I know you think you mean that but…”

 

Noctis stood and moved into Prompto’s space, resting his hands on his hips, feeling the slight coolness of his skin. Prompto tended to be slightly cooler than the average person when he needed to feed, most people didn’t notice but Noctis was in tune with his needs and health, just like Prompto was in tune with him. “Don’t,” he whispered and then pressed in for a kiss but Prompto dodged him.

 

“It’s the donor bond Noct,” Prompto whispered sadly and Noctis shook his head.

 

“Maybe it’s giving me the push to actually saying something, but it’s not making me feel this. I felt like this long before you sank fangs into my neck. You’re my best friend and I never wanted to mess with that but…” he trailed off, watching Prompto who was staring at him warily. He lifted a hand and gently touched Prompto’s cheek. “Say something, please.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto stared at Noctis, leaning into the warm touch of his hand. He wanted so badly for this to be real and that worried him. Were his desires seeping through the bond to Noctis, making him want him in return? Yeah, Noctis’ own magic and stubbornness had protected him, but he still got lost in pleasure when he was feeding which meant there was some influence. Yeah, he said he’d felt it before he’d ever bitten him…but could they be sure? “How do I know this isn’t what I want influencing you?” he finally whispered.

 

“It’s not,” Noct answered, leaning in again and this time Prompto let it happen, shivering as he was kissed, Noct’s grip on his hips tightening. He tried to stay still, to make it all up to Noctis but he found his arms moving, wrapping around Noct to pull him closer. They parted to let Noctis breath and his best friend grinned at him. “And before you argue, there are precedents in the law for a King who prefers other men,” he admitted, almost sounding shy.

 

Prompto blinked, okay, so Noctis had really been thinking about this. He really wanted this, wanted Noct, wanted to be able to touch him outside of feeding. He lifted a hand to run through silky dark strands and Noctis pressed into his touch. He took a shaky breath and then kissed Noctis. “Okay,” he whispered and Noctis grinned in relief before tugging him towards the bed. They settled easily; they’d learnt the best positions within the first few times. Except this time Noctis clung to Prompto even as he bared his throat. Prompto took his time, lapping at the warm skin and Noctis moaned, shifting to wrap a leg around Prompto’s waist. He lifted his head and met mischievous blue eyes. “Tease.”

 

“Only teasing if I don’t follow through,” he shot back.

 

Prompto froze, eyes wide and Noctis reached for his pants. “I….”

 

“Want to see you,” Noct admitted and Prompto swallowed but then nodded, helping Noctis get him out of his pants.

 

He guessed that in a way, they’d been dating for a year, so this wasn’t moving too fast. So he lifted his hips and wriggled once Noctis had undone them and then Noctis reached for his own so Prompto reached out to help, pausing to make sure it was okay and Noct rolled his eyes, so he moved more surely. Soon they were lying in bed, naked, curious hands wandering over skin. He’d dreamed of this ever since hormones had kicked in and he realised he really liked Noctis. They kissed several times before he shifted, nuzzling his throat, hearing his blood speeding through his veins as his heartrate picked up. Noctis bared his throat and Prompto lapped at the skin to numb it again before allowing his fangs to sink into warm flesh and Noctis moaned, clinging to him, hands running over his back. Prompto stroked Noct’s back, careful to keep his hand away from his heavily scared lower back but Noct reached back and guided his hand down.

 

“Doesn’t hurt,” Noctis gasped out, euphoria beginning to overtake him, so Prompto gently stroked the scars.

 

He’d heard of Noct’s near death, who hadn’t? He’d been just a kid when the daemon had nearly killed him, had killed those with him. If the King hadn’t arrived when he did….well Prompto wouldn’t have his best friend. He hadn’t realised Noct had been left with such reminders until a few months after becoming friends, when Noct had come to school, moving very stiffly, wincing. Now…well now he could help, fingers lazily drawing runes on warm skin as he suckled the wound, runes for healing and pain relief. His magic was growing, and runes were the easiest way for him to use it, he had books and books on the subject, saved from the world of his Dad’s childhood right up until it had ended. He smiled against his throat as Noctis sighed, muscles relaxing as the magic went to work. He pulled off the wound, licking it shut before kissing his throat as Noctis moved against him and then he rolled them, so he was on his back on the bed, letting Noct settle on top as they moved. It felt better than anything they’d done before, to feel skin against skin. He locked eyes with Noctis, watching the haze slowly fade from his eyes and awareness seep back in. Noctis grinned shyly but kept moving, reaching a hand down to touch as well.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio stood in the background, watching as a laughing Noctis tried to settle the graduation cap on Prompto’s head. It was hard to believe they were finally done with school. He let them mess around though, it wasn’t like the ceremony was ready to star yet, not with the King himself in attendance. Security was ridiculously tight though which he had heard some people grumbling about. Things were going to change now, Noctis would be expected to take on more responsibilities and wouldn’t have as much time for his friend….boyfriend and hadn’t that been a shock. What about Lady Lunafreya? Then again, they’d met once as kids while Prompto spent most of his time with Noctis. Would their relationship falter now?

 

Noctis was pushing for Prompto to get clearance for more of the Citadel but while he was a final level of safety for Noct, one who had proven his worth, that wasn’t enough for most of the Council and pencil pushers, Prompto wasn’t Crownsguard as far as they were concerned. Gladio had his own ideas about dealing with that, he was going to offer more training to the blonde, even Ignis had agreed to help teach him etiquette, when they were done with him, he’d get into the Crownsguard without trying and then he could be an official retainer to Noctis. He knew Cor would help, he liked Prompto. He’d seen Prompto shoot before, he knew he was better than anyone they had. But Crownsguard were expected to fight with blades, their fists and even magic. Magic Noct had already given the kid access too, not that he’d let on that he’d seen them practising. He agreed that it was a smart move, letting Prompto have access to his gun even when at school.

 

He moved to glance out and grinned as he spotted a man he’d only met once in the audience, chatting with Cor. They’d met before, he remembered from reading Prompto’s file all those years ago. The Father and Son hunting duo had helped Cor when he’d walked into their camp injured. He kept silent though, letting it be a surprise for Prompto.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis smiled as Prompto bounced into the apartment, graduation robe already hanging crookedly, dragging his Dad with him. The after party was being held at Noctis’ for security sake since the King would be appearing. Tomorrow they would speak with Prompto of their plan to keep him close to Noctis and hope he would agree. There was a chance he planned to leave the city and return to hunting, but surely their relationship meant he would stay? He knew Prompto hadn’t applied to any university either. Prompto made Noctis so happy…he even took training and Council work seriously these days! Prompto and his knowledge of the world outside of Insomnia had helped the Prince grow up. Something they had been unable to encourage. Prompto fit with them and they would do what they could to ensure no one separated the friends.

 

_TBC…_


	7. ch7

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 7**

The graduation party was long over, and they lay in bed together, both naked, Prompto’s hand tracing protection runes over Noct’s skin. “I love you,” he whispered, kissing Noctis’ shoulder.

 

Noctis rolled over in his arms and kissed him properly. “Love you,” he murmured sleepily. “Aren’t you tired?”

 

“Not really,” Prompto admitted.

 

“Well go to sleep, Gladio and Specs wanna talk,” he yawned, “to you ‘bout something tomorrow.” He lay his head against Prompt’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

 

“Okay,” he kissed the top of Noctis’ head. “But there’s something I need to talk to you about too.”

 

“Mmmm.”

 

Prompto smiled as he felt Noctis’ body relax into sleep, his breathing deep and even. He wasn’t looking forward to the talk in the morning, but he had been thinking it over and it was necessary. He tightened his grip on Noctis and closed his eyes to sleep himself.

 

He woke early the next morning and slipped silently from the bed, going to make breakfast, leaving a note for Ignis to say he had done so for when the older male arrived. He set the tray on the bedside table and got back into bed to wake his Prince. Noctis was a lot easier to wake these days than he had been before, he slept less too. No outside of himself, Noctis and his Dad knew why. The runes he tended to draw on Noctis’ skin, the sharing of magic between them, had taken most of the pain from Noctis, repairing the lingering damage. It would take being turned to fully remove all trace of the fatal wound that would have killed Noctis if not for the King’s magical intervention. Noctis had admitted to feeling a boost in his magic as well, elemancy coming more easily as time passed. Prompto ran his fingers through spiky black hair. “Morning Noct,” he called and Noctis gradually began to stir until he was awake and Prompto served up breakfast.

 

“You cooked? Thanks,” Noctis grinned and dug in. Prompto’s breakfast was a wonderful thing. He’d taken lessons from his Dad in order to look after Noctis post-feeding.

 

“My pleasure,” Prompto grinned as he ate his own. “Noct…we, ah…need to talk.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis froze, those words generally meant nothing good…at least according to movies and tv and books…

 

“Hey,” Prompto took his hand, squeezing gently. “Noct no, this is not a break up.” He moved to kneel over Noctis, forcing eye contact as Noctis swallowed. Prompto kissed him hard and Noctis raised his arms to hold him there. “I love you Noctis, I have no intention of ever breaking up with you.” Prompto kept eye contact and Noctis could feel his love through the feeding bond, relaxing.

 

“Could have used better words,” was all he said and Prompto chuckled.

 

“Sorry,” he whispered, kissing him again, before sitting back, now serious.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I…I’m leaving Insomnia.”

 

“What!” Noctis stared at him with wide eyes, how was that not breaking up with him?

 

“Not permanently,” Prompto rushed to assure him. “I swear, I will be coming back. There’s some training Dad wants to do that can’t be done here, even in the room. Now’s the best time for it. You’ll be busy settling into post high school Princely duties, you won’t have time to miss me,” Prompto took his hand. “You’ll be able to feel me through the bond, if anything happens I’ll be back in minutes.”

 

“You’re leaving,” that was the main thing he focused on. Prompto was leaving him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Prompto promised again, moving to rest their foreheads together. “I wasn’t planning this but Dad’s insisting on the training. We’ve got our phones; we can still talk every day. We’re not going all that far either. Maybe you can talk the others into a camping trip outside the wall and we can meet up at some point.” He moved a hand to run through Noctis’ hair.

 

“When are you leaving?” he asked quietly.

 

“Soon but not right away. I told Dad I wanted to wait until you were okay with me leaving,” he promised.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis stared at him, relieved Prompto had refused to leave until he agreed. He wanted to say no, to tell Prompto not to leave, ever. But…that wasn’t right. He couldn’t force Prompto to stay at his side. Prompto had promised he would come back, he had to believe him. He leant forward and kissed him. “I’ll be waiting for you to come back,” he promised and Prompto grinned. “I’ll miss you.”

 

“I’ll miss you too,” Prompto told him.

 

“I’m meant to move back to the Citadel at the end of the week, you won’t leave before then, will you?”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I’ll tell Dad,” it made sense, he still didn’t have much clearance for the Citadel. “We should shower and dress, the others are in the hall.” He got up and offered a hand to Noctis who let him pull him up and they headed for the bathroom to shower together.

 

When they left the bedroom they found Ignis and Gladio in the main room of the apartment, talking quietly.

 

“Hey guys,” Prompto greeted as he took the breakfast tray to the kitchen.

 

“Good morning new graduates! How does it feel?” Gladio grinned at them.

 

“No more school!” Noctis grinned back, dropping onto the couch.

 

Ignis chuckled. “I am sure you will be bemoaning paperwork and Council meetings just as much as you ever did school.”

 

“Poor you,” Prompto laughed as he finished washing their dishes, moving to sit beside him on the couch. Noctis childishly stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend.

 

“Actually Prompto, we were hoping to talk to you about your plans,” Ignis offered and Prompto shook his head.

 

“I’ll be leaving Insomnia once Noct’s moved back into the Citadel.”

 

“What?” that got the full attention of both retainers before they glanced to Noctis, he didn’t look very upset.

 

“I thought you two…” Gladio frowned and the two younger teens held hands.

 

“I love Prompto and he loves me,” Noctis stated firmly.

 

“I’m not leaving for good,” Prompto jumped back in. “I’m heading out with Dad for a bit, we’ve barely seen each other since I came to the city. Six months, a year tops and I’ll be back. We have our phones; I’ll call every day.”

 

“I see…I suppose that makes our offer unnecessary.”

 

“Offer?” Prompto looked at them.

 

“We were going to offer personal training to ensure that you could easily pass Crownsguard exams. That way Noctis can officially make you one of his retainers until he’s able to name you his consort.”

 

“Really?” Noctis looked between them, grinning. “Thanks guys. Would you still be willing to help when he comes back?”

 

“Sure,” Gladio agreed.

 

“Of course, it is not a limited time offer.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto looked around the room he’d called home for the last several years, it was strange, seeing it stripped practically bare but what he wasn’t take, Noctis had either claimed or had been stored away for his return. The bell rang and he headed downstairs, finding Ignis at the door. “Hey Iggy, wasn’t expecting anyone today.”

 

“Sorry for intruding, but may we talk?”

 

“Sure, come on in. Coffee?”

 

“No, thank you,” Ignis answered as Prompto waved him to a seat, grabbing a water bottle.

 

“So what’s up?” he asked as he sat opposite the older male.

 

“It is about you leaving,” Ignis answered, watching him. “I wanted to ensure you are doing so for the right reasons.”

 

“The right reasons?” Okay, now he was curious.

 

“You are aware of the Council’s reluctance over your place at Noctis’ side and that Noctis’ free time will, for a time at least, be all but gone.”

 

“You think I’m leaving because I’m worried about my place with Noctis? Ignis, I know what I mean to Noct and he knows what he means to me. What a bunch of stuffy old people think doesn’t bother me. My leaving now gives him the chance to settle into the new routine without worrying about trying to find time for me as well. I’ve been here for a few years now, I miss the road, miss hunting….I miss my Dad. Besides, there’s some things he wants to look into that he needs someone watching his back for. Do you know the average lifespan for a hunter? Forty, if they’re really lucky. Dad’s not getting any younger,” he managed to smother a laugh at his own words even as Ignis pondered his words.

 

“I see,” Ignis said after a while. “You will keep in contact.”

 

“Of course. I’ll have my phone; you guys can text me whenever and I’ll text or call whenever I can. Only reason I wouldn’t answer would be in the middle of a hunt,” he promised and Ignis nodded. “I’m not abandoning Noct or leaving forever. The only way to stop me coming back would be if I died.”

 

“Let’s not think of that,” Ignis smiled at him, despite his very real concerns on that. Prompto had grown up outside the wall, he knew how to survive out there and he would be with his Father.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis sprawled on his bed, naked, waiting for Prompto to join him. Tomorrow, they would be driving Prompto to the checkpoint across the bridge, the farthest anyone was willing to let him go. He’d meet his Dad there and they wouldn’t see him for at least six months. This would be the last time Prompto fed from him until he returned, and he’d miss it, miss the connection forged by his blood feeding his boyfriend. Prompto and Harry had both said even a year apart wouldn’t weaken the bond between them, that they would be able to feel each other, even if only barely depending on the distance.

 

Prompto left the bathroom, hair damp and smiled at him, fangs already visible, eyes silvery, and Noctis grinned, reaching for him. Prompto crawled up the bed, hovering over him, studying his body, memorising it. Noctis reached up, running his hands over Prom’s body, knowing where to touch to get a reaction. Prompto leant in, kissing him, careful of his fangs. He parted his legs when Prompto nudged him, moaning in pleasure as his boyfriend gently prepared his body. Feeding had definitely changed since they had gotten together. He clutched at Prompto, hips moving to meet him, head thrown back and then he cried out as fangs sank into his throat.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto drank hungrily as Noctis writhed in his arms, overwhelmed by pleasurable sensations. He gently licked the wound closed as he continued to move inside Noctis’ very willing body. He lifted his head to see dilated pupils, almost black eyes glazed as Noct whimpered and moaned. He reached between them to stroke him and Noctis almost screamed as he was overwhelmed by pleasure. Noctis went limp beneath him, gasping for air even as Prompto kept moving, seeking his own release.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Star of Lucis pulled smoothly to a stop at the checkpoint, Ignis behind the wheel. Just beyond the checkpoint was a bike, the rider familiar to all four within the car.

 

“Guess this is it,” Noctis offered softly, squeezing the hand he had held for the whole drive.

 

“Yeah,” Prompto took off his seatbelt, twisting to face Noctis. He leant in and kissed him, Noctis wrapping his arms around him. It was a good thing the back windows were almost blacked out so no one could see, except the two in the front. They parted and then they all got out of the car, Ignis moving to grab Prompto’s bag from the boot for him. “I’ll call tonight, we’ll probably stay in the caravan at Hammerhead or nearby,” he told them, smiling crookedly. Proper goodbyes had been said back at the apartment where there was privacy. He shouldered his bag and offered Gladio his hand, then Ignis, before bowing to Noctis who laughed and shook his head, pulling him into a brief hug.

 

“Stay safe,” the Prince whispered.

 

“I will,” he promised. He turned and headed for the checkpoint, seeing the guards watching them with wide eyes. He showed them his id and turned and waved while they checked it. He was waved on and walked through, turning back to wave before making for the waiting bike, getting on behind his Dad.

 

Harry waved at the three watching boys before turning the bike and driving off.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis looked around his practically empty apartment. He didn’t want to leave, to go back to the Citadel. This apartment was home, Prompto’s place was home, not the Citadel. It always felt too large, too cold despite the warm furnishings and top of the range heating. His rooms there were bigger than his apartment and it allowed Ignis to remain with him since he had a room off the kitchen, what had been the room for his nurse when he was a baby and then after he was injured.

 

“Ready?” Ignis asked as he emerged with a box.

 

“Yeah,” he finally said, grabbing his bag and turning to leave. He locked the door behind them and followed Specs down to the car, sitting in the back to watch the city as it flew by. Once at the Citadel, his things were taken by staff and they walked up to the Royal wing were his suite was. It wasn’t like he had never stayed there since moving into his apartment, he spent the night sometimes after a gala or when a meeting had run late, sometimes even after dinner with his Dad. He hadn’t lived there for a while though and it was obvious.

 

The rooms had been thoroughly cleaned and aired for his permanent return, most of his things already there and unpacked. He found some boxes in the closet in his room, the things he was keeping for Prompto, as well as all of his own clothing. He went through to the bathroom and started the shower, soaking in the warm water, leaning against the wall. He still felt a little shaky from Prompto’s feeding the night before, neck tender from where sharp fangs had pierced his skin. He liked the feeling, it helped make it all feel real. He closed his eyes and smiled as he felt Prompto’s happiness and excitement. He felt it as Prompto realised he was using the bond and sighed as love washed over him, sending it back to him. He finished his shower and dressed for bed, sitting down with his phone as it rang, Prompto’s name flashing on the screen.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,

In the kitchen, Ignis smiled as he prepared dinner, hearing Noctis’ excited voice from the bedroom. There was no need to guess who he was talking to. He only hoped their relationship could last despite the distance between them. he had the forms ready to submit when Prompto returned, Cor had even signed under the recommended part, with his backing very few would dare try and stop Prompto’s application to the Crownsguard. He had promised to work with blades while away, admitting his Dad was good with a sword, he’d just been too weak as a kid to train with one and they’d had no access to a child sized blade.

 

He put the stew on to simmer and headed for his own room to finish unpacking. He was content to be back in the Citadel and at Noctis’ side, rather than in a separate apartment several blocks away.

 

By the time the stew was done, Noctis had hung up and Gladio joined them, the three settling in to eat and watch a movie. They all felt the oddness of being only three when they had gotten so used to having a fourth there.

 

_TBC…_


	8. ch8

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_What’s up with Noctis’ weird fighting and falling dream in Lestallum after Iris tells them the old guy is dead? Just a bad dream or what since one of Luna’s dogs also shows up in it?_

**Chapter 8**

Prompto got off the bike and made up the hill to the top of the Haven, pulling out their camping gear to set it up with the ease of years of practice, despite the time spent in the city it was a routine he’d never forgotten, one of the perks of being what he was. Harry hauled the bike up and they settled in for the night, Prompto happy to let Harry handle cooking while he texted Noct to let him know they had safely made camp for the night, only to have to answer a call from him minutes later.

 

Harry just chuckled, you’d think it’d been months and not hours that they’d been apart. It was a good sign though, as long as they could keep it up and once again he found himself pondering an immortal King so that Prompto would not know the pain of outliving the one he loved. They were still both very young though, it would be best to wait until Prompto stopped aging, unless the Prince were mortally wounded anyway.

 

“Hey Dad?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Been to Tenebrae recently?”

 

“Not since I kidnapped you, why?”

 

“Well, Noct and Lady Lunafreya are pen pals, top secretly of course. They use this dog that can travel in time and space or something. I was thinking we might, stop in a visit her?”

 

“I’m sure we can arrange something,” he shook his head, amused by Prompto’s antics. It was also good to see no jealousy, then again thanks to the bond Prompto knew exactly where he stood with his lover.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis stretched and stared mournfully at the never shrinking pile of paperwork on his desk. He had new, bigger, office just down the hall from his Dad’s. it had a way better view than his old one too, and Iggy liked having the adjoining one. Gladio didn’t have an office but the Shield didn’t really need one, not until Noct became King anyway. He got up from the desk to look out at the overcast sky, it looked like it would rain soon. Prom’s last text had them heading for Galdin Quay, lucky them. A day at a resort sounded very nice to him. it was good Prompto had taken the chance to go with his Dad, he’d been right about how swamped Noctis would be, he wouldn’t have had much time to spend with him at all. It didn’t stop him missing him though, without the bond it would be so much worse.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto followed his Dad through the narrow streets that lined the canals of Altissia. They had arrived that morning and booked a room at a hotel and now were exploring since they hadn’t been there since Harry had brought him to Lucis as a child. The city hadn’t changed at all that he could tell. Eventually they slipped into the lower levels of the city, where things weren’t so bright and shiny for tourists. “Dad?”

 

“You need to learn to hunt and here’s as good as place as any,” he explained.

 

“Dad….”

 

“This is something you need to be able to do Prompto. So far you’ve been lucky, either animal, packaged or a permanent donor. There will be times when you need to feed and there’ll be none of those nearby. You’re a bit old for me to catch your dinner for you,” he finished teasingly and Prompto swallowed heavily.

 

There’d been a handful of times as a kid when he’d drunk from Harry himself due to a lack of available hunting in the area or being on the train or boat. Harry had hunted first and then had fed him right from his own wrist. Prompto had loved it, it had helped him feel safe and even closer to his Dad. The idea of hunting a human…even if to feed and not kill, it wasn’t something he liked at all.

 

They stopped walking and Harry leant against a wall, magic wrapping around them for privacy. “There are two ways to hunt. One way, the person is too distracted to notice but I doubt you wish to use that method.”

 

“Definitely not,” Prompto answered immediately. He had no intention of even pretending to be interested in some stranger.

 

“Which is why we’re here,” Harry agreed. “Close your eyes and take deep, slow, breaths,” he whispered and Prompto closed his eyes, smelling the salt of the sea…and blood. “Someone nearby is bleeding, follow the scent.”

 

Prompto moved through the shadows, Harry with him. They found a man lying in the street, bleeding from a fight and Prompto hesitated but then moved in, grabbing his wrist and letting his fangs extend. He took a deep breath and brought the limb to his mouth, biting down. He drank deeply and it felt good to drink blood from a person again but still not as good as with Noctis. He licked the wound to close it and then they moved the man so he would be safer before heading for the hotel.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis watched with pride as Noctis gave the speech. No one watching could tell his son was petrified by public speaking. He was watching from the car; this was a small affair and it was a cause close to Noctis’ heart which was why he was the one out there.

 

“Can’t even see him shaking,” Clarus teased and Regis chuckled.

 

“He’s growing up so fast,” Regis admitted softly.

 

“Hmph, you think he’s growing fast; you should see Iris lately.

 

The ribbon was cut, photos taken and then Noctis was scrambling into the car despite his well pressed suite, looking shocked to see Regis. “Dad?”

 

“You did very well out there son,” he praised and Noctis ducked his head slightly. Gladio got in and sat beside his own Father.

 

“It’s just an animal shelter opening.” He settled into his seat and Regis smiled, reaching out to ruffle his hair and Noctis tried to dodge, laughing.

 

“It’s a wonderful first step Noct and I am proud of you,” Regis emphasised. Noctis shifted as his phone beeped and pulled it out, laughing as he looked at the message. He turned his phone and Regis looked, seeing the photo of Prompto soaking wet in a fountain. He glanced at the text beneath and chuckled. He had been concerned when he had found out young Prompto was leaving the city, but he also knew that it was best to see now if they could stay together through such trials and so far they were coping well. He would wait a few more years before acting, young Argentum would need a title of some sort to sooth the Council and a year or two in the Crownsguard would be good too. He would ensure Noctis had as happy a life as possible and pray the Prophecy came to be fulfilled when he was much, much older. Heirs would also be needed at some point, he was hoping to get to greet his grandchildren, unlike his Father who had died several years before Noctis was even conceived. He glanced out at the city as the car made its way back to the Citadel. “Did you know that speech was televised throughout Lucis?”

 

“What?” Noctis practically squawked and Clarus chuckled while Gladio laughed.

 

“I wonder what young Prompto would think of it?” Regis asked and Noctis groaned, burying his face in his hands.

 

“Blondie would probably pay more attention to the suite and cute animals than the words,” Gladio offered.

 

“Gladio!” Noctis hissed, mortified.

 

Regis just smiled and drew his son into a talk about fishing, letting him calm down for the rest of the drive. Times like this were too few.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna gasped and spun, sensing she was no longer along only to find two men within her room, two strangers, though one perhaps was still just a boy. She summoned her trident, ready to defend herself but the elder held his hands up.

 

“We are not here to harm you Oracle,” he spoke softly, calmly and the blonde beside him smiled shyly.

 

“Sorry for scaring you…you’re just as pretty as Noct said!”

 

“Noct?” her eyes widened slightly, surely Noctis had not sent them? Wait…blonde…armband, freckles… “Prompto?” she asked, and he grinned, bowing to her.

 

“At your service.”

 

“What are you doing here? How did you get in?” please don’t let this be an attempt by Noctis to ‘rescue’ her.

 

“We have our ways,” the older man offered, bowing to her. “Harry Argentum, your Highness.”

 

“Brothers?” she asked and Prompto laughed.

 

“He’s my Dad,” he grinned, and she let go of her trident, not feeling at all threatened by Noctis’ Hunter best friend or his Father. That was when she noticed the tags they both wore around their necks and the black clothes and felt a little foolish for calling her trident.

 

“Here,” Prompto held a package out to her and she took it, unwrapping it to find a phone.

 

“It’s complexly secure, our numbers and Noctis’ are pre-programmed in. Should you need anything you can call or text.”

 

Luna stared down at the phone in awe. She’d never been allowed one before, even if she had, it would have been of Imperial design and definitely listened in on. “Thank you,” she whispered.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“You can store it with your trident so they can’t take it. Noct’s usually free after five,” Prompto explained. She was so pretty….no wonder Noct had a crush on her. Noctis had said the law made allowances for the King’s preferences but… If they hadn’t met, would Noct marry her since she was a Princess? Would he still marry her? They both needed heirs, right?

 

She surprised him by walking up and clasping his hands and then she totally shocked him by kissing his cheek! “Thank you, for being such a good friend to Noctis, I know he was very lonely before. We cannot say much in our notes to each other and I worry for him.”

 

“I think he’d say you’re the one to worry for since you’re living in Imperial held land,” he offered, and she laughed.

 

“True, but the Empire cannot harm me if it wishes to keep the good will of the people. I am the Oracle after all.”

 

“But there may come a time they decide they no longer need you, so be careful,” Harry warned, and she nodded.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I will be careful,” she promised.

 

Harry looked to the hall. “Someone’s coming.”

 

She glanced that way and when she looked back, they were gone. The door opened and one of the guard looked in, saw her alone and left. She went to the window and looked out but saw no sign of them. How?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Two figures dropped from the mountainside and over the wall, neither dressed heavily despite the freezing temperatures.

 

“This is…” Prompto whispered, Dad had destroyed this place once already, why had they rebuilt?

 

“Want to sit this one out?” Harry asked and Prompto shook his head, calling his rifle from the Armiger.

 

Being able to store his gear and weapons came in handy, it was better than just having them invisible. Seeing the facility back up and running again brought back memories he’d rather not remember. Endless drills and tests, squads of others with identical faces…all of them were probably full MT’s by now, or very close to it. Were any still here?

 

“Prom?” His Dad called gently, and he took a deep breath.

 

“Ready.” He would free them the only way he could, for now. They would beat the Empire and then they could help those who could still be helped, until then there was nothing he could do but stop or at least slow ‘production’.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“We’ve had reports from agents within the Empire, a base and some sort of scientific facility have been destroyed,” Cor put the reports down and Regis picked them up, looking through them before handing them to Noctis.

 

Noctis had a very good idea who was responsible, though he wouldn’t say a word. It explained why they had been in Tenebrae; it was on the way. But why? They had said they were staying in Lucis, had they gone to give Luna the phone and then decided to have some fun while in the area? He was glad they’d gotten a phone to here, it had been so good to hear her voice again. They’d taken to chatting for a few minutes every night and then he would text Prompto who might call back, attacking bases explained why he hadn’t said a lot on where they were or what they were doing at the moment. He was so going to talk to Prompto tonight over hiding this stuff though! Not like he’d tell anyone! It also explained why he could barely feel him; they were on the other side of the planet! He hoped they came home soon. After four and a half months, he really missed Prompto and wanted him back with him. he understood why he had to go, and he wouldn’t ask him to come back, didn’t stop him wishing though.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto sat on a cliffside, watching the sun set as he cleaned his guns, another base burned to the ground. That made their fifth. He glanced over at his Dad and grinned. “Where next?”

 

“Back to Lucis, there’s some Imperial bases there that could do with blowing up,” he smirked and Prompto grinned.

 

They’d have to be more careful in Lucis, didn’t want to get caught by their own side or cause trouble for the locals after all. But after seven months…it’d be good to be on the way home. He missed Noct so much, phones just weren’t the same and it wasn’t always safe to call. He’d actually missed Insomnia even! He’d been training hard too, getting more in touch with his vampire half and sometimes it creeped him out but it was part of who he was and he had come to accept that.

 

_TBC…_


	9. ch9

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 9**

Two bikes pulled into Hammerhead and stopped at the pumps, the riders were dressed in Hunter black, one black haired and the other blonde. Cindy stared before grinning. “Hey Argentum!” she called and they both looked over, the younger waving. “Been ages since you boys have been through here.”

 

“Been busy,” Harry answered, lifting her off her feet to swing around, making her laugh. He’d gotten to know Cindy and her Grandfather well over the years Prompto had lived in Insomnia, as had Prompto when he’d joined Harry on hunts. The pair were top notch mechanics and they liked working on Harry’s bike since there were so few outside of Insomnia.

 

“I like,” she grinned at Prompto, running a hand over his bike. “Can I take a look?”

 

“Sure,” he agreed. Runes ensured the bikes remained in top form but there was always the chance Cindy, or her Paw-Paw, would know of an upgrade. They’d found Prompto’s abandoned and wrecked near the old mines and had spent three days getting it back into shape with magic and a repair kit.

 

“Where ya’ll headed?” She asked as she pulled out some tools and Prompto leant against the pump to watch.

 

“Home, it’s been almost a year since I left,” he answered wistfully.

 

“Miss it huh?”

 

“Yeah. It’s been great travelling with Dad again too though,” he hated that he couldn’t do both. But if he signed up for the Crownsguard he would be stuck in the city, not that being with Noct wasn’t worth it.

 

Harry left them to it and headed into Takka’s to see what local hunts were available.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto spotted the envelope with his name on it and grinned, reading the short note form his Uncle, dropping his bag on the bed. His room was untouched but relatively clean. He went back to the kitchen and found the shelves had been stocked, though he’d need to pick up milk and a few other perishables. He’d missed the house, having a proper bed every night, spells never got things quite right. The house was definitely better than the apartment they’d lived in when he’d first come to the city.

 

He was being very careful to keep his end of the bond shut down, wanting to surprise Noctis. He went upstairs and showered, dressing in comfortable casual clothing before heading out to get food. His blood supplies were stored in the Armiger and he had enough to last a while. He had time to kill before Noctis would return to his rooms and he could go visit. He grinned as he walked towards the local grocery store, he was looking forward to seeing him again, phone calls just weren’t the same. He grabbed the food he needed and went home to put it away and air out the house, texting his Uncle to say thanks for the food.

 

He wished Harry had come, but his Dad was at least staying local for a while, if not in the city. He’d taken on a bunch of local hunts in case he was needed and to help Prompto adjust to him being gone again. They’d put a major dent in the Empires forces and it would take time for their army to recover, giving Lucis some breathing space. He knew Noct would have put the pieces together, would know they were behind it, but he wouldn’t have said anything. No one could prove anything beyond they had gone to Tenebrae since Lunafreya had the phone they had given her, but there was no way she’d tell anyone in the Empire.

 

He waited impatiently until the city darkened with the night, lit only by the lights and billboards of a city that lived up to its name. Only then did he slip from the house and towards the Citadel.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I’ll get the dishes Iggy,” Noctis told the older male as he moved about the kitchen. “You’re exhausted, go home and sleep,” he ordered gently but firmly.

 

“Your Highness,” he tried to argue and Noctis crossed his arms, staring at him until he sighed and deflated. “Very well, I shall see you in the morning.” He gathered his things and left and Noctis went to his kitchen, putting the dishes in the sink. Eleven months later, he still missed his apartment, missed the freedom it had given him, the informality it had encouraged between them. he’d been called Highness a lot more since moving back to the Citadel and he wished things could be like they used to be. It didn’t help that he was worried about Prompto, it had been a few days since his last call and he wasn’t getting much through the bond, enough to know he was alive but that was about it. He put the dishes in the drying rack and went to his bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

 

An arm wrapped around his waist, another over his mouth and he reacted on instinct, going to break the hold, before his body went limp even as his mind panicked. He felt sharp fangs graze his throat and he moaned in pleasure behind the hand on his mouth which moved away. The grip went from restraining to supporting him since his body had decided it didn’t want to support his weight. His head fell back onto the shoulder of the one holding him, and he felt the other chuckle, nuzzling at his bared throat. “Prom…” he whined, unable to help it. It had been far too long, and the bond snapping back to full strength threatened to totally overwhelm him.

 

“I missed you,” Prompto murmured in his ear even as he lifted Noctis up and carried him over to the bed. He gently lay Noctis down and then lay beside him, wrapping his arms around him and Noctis pressed as close as he could, tugging at Prompto’s clothes.

 

Prompto shifted to lean over him, smiling down at him and Noctis smiled back. “Missed you too,” he agreed, fumbling at Prompto’s belt. “Please…”

 

“Easy, focus Noct,” Prompto gently stroked his cheek, pulling back on his end of the bond, watching him blink dazedly but slowly the sheer need diminished, dark blue eyes clearing.

 

Noctis reached up to gently trace Prompto’s face. “Prompto,” he whispered, smiling at him. “You scared me…how’d you even get in here?”

 

“Magic,” he grinned and they both laughed.

 

“So will I react like that any time we’re apart for a bit?”

 

“Maybe,” he admitted. “Planning on going somewhere?”

 

Noctis snorted, he hadn’t left the city in a decade. He ran his hands over Prompto’s shoulders, down his sides, refamiliarizing himself with his boyfriends body and Prompto grinned before his clothing vanished and Noctis blinked in surprise before laughing as his own vanished with a faint ticklish sensation, almost… “Did you send out clothing to the Armiger?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve spent a lot of time practising and playing with what it can do. Much easier than glamours to make people look past something,” Prompto admitted and Noctis laughed.

 

“Geek,” he teased playfully, feeling the slight coolness to his skin. “You’re hungry,” he sobered as he realised that. He felt his heart sped up in anticipation even after so long without. He tugged Prompto closer, baring his throat.

 

“Noct…” Prompto groaned, resting his head against his chest.

 

“Want you, please,” Noctis answered, tugging at his head. Prompto shifted up, tongue lapping at the skin of his throat and Noctis sighed in pleasure, letting his head roll to the side, giving him full access. He felt the skin go numb and then the sharp pressure of Prom’s fangs sinking in before he began sucking at the wound and then it him in a way it hadn’t since the first few feedings, euphoria, pleasure and need. He was distantly aware of the noises he was making but didn’t care at all, weakly trying to move against Prompto who began moving with him, touching him and it felt so good.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto moaned in pleasure as hot blood slipped over his tongue and down his throat. Nothing else compared to this, to Noctis’ blood. He had missed this so much, not just his blood but the closeness, the trust, the love. He moved against him, forcing himself to pull back before he took too much blood, staring into unfocused eyes….just like the first time he’d ever fed from him. At least this time he felt no guilt in helping Noctis get what his body wanted. When it was over he pulled the covers over Noctis and sat beside him, watching him sleep. He couldn’t stay, too many questions would be asked over how he had gotten into the Citadel, let alone one of the most protected suite of rooms within. He kissed Noctis’ forehead and then redressed, slipping a photo onto the pillow beside him before slipping away.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis woke slowly, body lethargic…naked, he was naked…why? And then he remembered Prompto, feeding…he reached out, but the bed was cold, so he opened his eyes to find he was alone. Had he dreamt that? He looked around and there, on the other pillow, was a photo. He picked it up and smiled at the image of the two of them at graduation, it hadn’t been a dream, Prompto was back. He grabbed his phone and hit dial.

 

 _“Morning sleepyhead,”_ Prompto answered immediately and Noctis laughed.

 

“How soon can you be at the steps?”

 

_“Twenty minutes.”_

 

“I’ll meet you there, get you in here officially.”

 

 _“On my way,”_ Prompto promised and Noctis scrambled up to shower and dress.

 

It was then that it hit him, just how vulnerable he was when it came to Prompto. He knew there were people in the Citadel who’d been happy when the blonde left, not liking a ‘hunter brat’ who looked like a Niff so close to him, saw it as dangerous. They didn’t know Prompto really was a Niff, they just suspected. If he didn’t have the morals he did, if Harry hadn’t raised him, Noctis knew it would be easy for Prompto to use him, to kill him even. Then again without Harry he wouldn’t have a link with him. He trusted Prompto to never use the bond against him, no matter how much a predator he was. He had changed, last night had been enough to see that, he’d mentioned vampire training on the phone once too, but he was still Prompto, just a more grown up Prompto. He shook such dark thoughts off and ran a brush through his hair.

 

He left his bedroom to find Ignis cooking. “Need to make enough for one more,” he called as he went to grab his shoes.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Prompto’s back, I’m meeting him on the steps,” Noctis grinned and left his rooms, not seeing the soft smile on Ignis’ face, his Adviser happy for him.

 

“Tell him to wear his tags to be safe!” He quickly pulled up the copy of Prompto’s clearance file he kept on his phone and sent it to the main gate, including his clearance to carry weapons, to ensure he was allowed inside.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nyx hated Citadel guard duty, though being on a gate wasn’t too bad, not compared to standing in an empty hallway for hours on end. The only people approaching are those who have tours booked for the public areas of the Citadel, school groups mainly and they kids all gawk at his braids and uniform, different to the other guards. He let his eyes wander over the people as they went about their busy lives. He went on alert as his eyes landed on a young man, wild blonde hair, casual clothes….but the way he moved screamed at every instinct Nyx had….here was a predator. He saw the light glint off something around the young man’s neck and as he got closer he realised they were hunters tags.

 

“Hi, Prompto Argentum, I’m expected,” the boy spoke in an odd accent and it took him a moment to work out it was a mix of those found outside the wall and within.

 

Nyx glanced at the guard who was checking the system, the man’s eyes widening so Nyx shifted to look. This wasn’t just some hunter kid…he had clearance to carry concealed weapons inside Insomnia! And…ah, Nyx remembered talk of the Prince’s school friend, so this was him? “You’re cleared,” he offered, and the younger male grinned at him before going inside. Nyx glanced back and was surprised to see the Prince skid to a stop at the top of the staircase even as Argentum lifted an arm to wave. Prince Noctis all but ran down the stairs as Argentum broke into a jog, the two meeting mid-way and he turned his attention away as the Prince pulled the other close, resting their foreheads together. Looked like that rumour had some basis in fact then, Crowe would make a killing in the betting pool.

_TBC…._


	10. ch10

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 10**

Regis glanced at his phone when it beeped, surprised to find that Noctis’ calendar had been cleared for the day by Ignis, surprise becoming concern though he kept him from his face as the Council filed in. Noctis had been attending this session for years, what could have made him withdraw at the last minute? He glanced at Cor who approached, showing him the message and his friend nodded, slipping from the room.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor walked down the hall, giving the appearance of being unhurried. Should he move fast, too many would take notice and they didn’t need that, not when he didn’t know why young Ignis had cleared Noctis’ schedule.

 

And then he did.

 

He found the Prince in a side hall leading to the Royal Wing, pressing a slightly taller figure against the wall, and it was obvious what they were doing. For a second he thought the worst and then he spotted the bright blonde hair, tinting red as the sunlight from a nearby window hit it. Looked like Prompto had hit a final growth spurt while away. He coughed and Noctis pulled back, looking around before blushing slightly as he saw Cor.  “Welcome back Prompto,” he offered and the blonde grinned, hair mussed, lips red.

 

“Thank you Marshal,” Prompto responded even as Noctis buried his head against his shoulder.

 

“How long have you been back?”

 

“Got in late last night,” Prompto answered as he got Noctis moving. “I was promised some of Ignis’ marvellous cooking this morning.”

 

“Enjoy your day boys, Ignis has already cleared your schedule. Prompto, you’ll need to come down in the next day or two and update your file. Congratulations on putting on some extra height,” Cor smirked and Noctis grumbled, arms crossed even as Prompto laughed. They waved and he headed back to let Regis know.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis smiled as the two younger men entered the Prince’s quarters and blinked in surprise as he took in Prompto after a year. He’d grown taller, perhaps an inch or two taller than Noctis now, his shoulders were a little broader and he’d filled out, so he wasn’t so lanky. The red was a little more obvious in his hair than it used to be, and it was longer too, no longer carefully styled, then again, who would bother styling it when living on the road? “It’s good to see you again Prompto,” he walked over, offering his hand only to be pulled into a hug.

 

“It’s good to be back,” he stepped back and then grinned when he saw the table settings. “Thanks Iggy, I’ve really missed your cooking.”

 

“Eat up and I’ll see you both later,” Ignis promised before leaving, they deserved the day to reconnect.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto put his dishes in the sink and then grinned at Noctis. “Sooo…..we have all day, whatever shall we do?”

 

Noctis grinned and pulled him in and kissed him again and Prompto wrapped his arms around him, letting himself get tugged along to the bedroom where Noctis pulled away far enough to yank Prompto’s shirt off and he returned the favour, both kicking their shoes off before collapsing on the bed.

 

“How’s your back been?” he asked in concern and Noctis shivered as he traced runes over the skin.

 

“Not as bad as it used to be,” he assured him, curling close and Prompto wrapped his arm around him.

 

“Good, I was worried it’d get worse without continual treatment I guess you could say.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going to Tenebrae?”

 

“It wasn’t part of the original plan,” Prompto shrugged slightly. “Enjoying being able to talk with Lady Lunafreya? I like her, she isn’t the delicate pretty thing the Empire would want her to be.”

 

“It’s been great, beats the notebooks we’ve been using. Thanks.”

 

“No problem.”

 

“Well it was on the way to Niflheim,” he leant up on his elbow to look down at Prompto. “Another unscheduled stop?”

 

“The lab Dad found me in, it’d been rebuilt and was in use again,” he whispered and Noctis winced, running his fingers through Prompto’s hair.

 

“I’m sorry. You had the Council in a tizzy though, no one could work out how the bases were suddenly blowing up since it wasn’t any of our agents.” That made him grin and Prompto grinned back.

 

“Great family bonding expedition,” he snickered and Noctis laughed.

 

“Sounds like it. So what else did you do?” they spent hours talking quietly about the last year. They got up for some lunch and then returned to the bed, stripping off fully, spending time gently relearning each other’s body, something they hadn’t had time, or in Noctis’ case the ability, to do last night. They both had new scars though not many, due to Prompto’s healing and the fact that Noctis’ were from training slipups and one foiled assassination attempt.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis opened the door, Gladio following him into Noctis’ rooms. There was no sign of the boys in the main room, but the master bedrooms door was firmly shut. Ignis went over and knocked, dinner is in an hour,” he called.

 

“Thanks!” Prompto called back before yelping and laughing.

 

Ignis shook his head, he didn’t want to know. He went into the kitchen and went to work, preparing a welcome home feast.

 

When a knock came, Gladio went to get it and quickly stepped aside, letting the King in. “Your Majesty,” Gladio bowed and looked towards where Ignis had frozen, startled by the King’s presence.

 

Ignis bowed and moved to the bedroom door, knocking firmly. “Your Father is here Noctis,” he called and the heard the scramble of movement. Ignis returned to the kitchen after greeting the King. “Will you be joining us for the meal Your Majesty?”

 

“Is there enough?” The King asked and Ignis nodded.

 

“Of course,” Ignis smiled and got out another place setting which Gladio put out as the bedroom door opened and the two emerged, looking a bit dishevelled but fully dressed minus shoes.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis smiled at the two as they emerged and Prompto immediately bowed to him. “Welcome back Prompto.”

 

“Thank you, Your Majesty. It’s good to be back.”

 

“Did you enjoy your time with your Father?”

 

“I did,” Prompto moved to help move the dinner dishes to the table. “It was nice to be back on the road for a while though I don’t think I could do it full time anymore.”

 

Regis nodded, that was good. He was happy that their relationship had lasted through their separation, many teenage romances wouldn’t. Though, both boys were very mature for their ages. He would wait a few months, let Prompto get settled again, before enacting his plan. He would not let the Council attempt to separate them all because it was assumed that Noctis and Lunafreya would one day marry, uniting the lines of Kings and Oracles for the first time in centuries. A ruling King and Oracle had never wed before and the Empire would never allow her to slip through their grasp in marriage to Noctis. An heir would need to be provided for, but the boys were young yet, there was time.

 

They settled around the table, thankful there was an actual small dining room rather than the tiny table there had been in his apartment. Conversation was light, mainly questions about where Prompto had gone and what he’d seen, the various hunts they’d taken.

 

When Regis left he was content with how things were, and he made no comment on the fact that Prompto showed no sign of leaving. Once in his own rooms he messaged Cor and Security to ensure up his security clearance, to ensure no one would try to remove Prompto from the Wing if they came across him. Technically they shouldn’t be living in the same rooms until everything was official, but there was an empty suite right next to Noctis’ that he could move into easily enough.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry lay on the hilltop, observing the Imperial base below. They hadn’t gotten to this one before Prompto returned to the city and now he was looking at it, he could sense something within…something different. He gently pulled at his magic, wrapping it around himself, vanishing from all sight even as he dropped form the hill to land a few feet from the base wall, leaping to the top of the wall easily. He moved silently through the base, seeing the numbers of MT’s and feeling a twinge of guilt, everyone one of them had once been a child like Prompto, a child he couldn’t save.

 

He slipped into the main offices and began scouring them for information. He sensed a flare of power…magic almost like Noctis’ but twisted, darkness. He followed it and stood on a walkway, looking down to see a man in flashy uniform speaking with a rather eccentrically dressed male. His clothing covered every inch of skin, a hat shading his face, but he recognised the hair. Chancellor Ardyn Izunia….Ardyn Lucis Caelum. Now why was he in Lucis? He followed him and then he vanished, and Harry grimaced but went back to dealing with the base, leaving just before it went up in flames.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto looked around his new room, still a bit shocked that the King had offered it to him. He was living in the Citadel and right next door to Noct! It was for appearances; they weren’t technically allowed to live together until after they were joined legally. There was nothing saying he couldn’t stay over occasionally but they couldn’t live in the same set of rooms. It was very convenient for his training and to spend time with Noctis. Ignis and Gladio had stepped up with the training they had offered before he left, though his Dad had given him some while on the road, knowing he would need etiquette lessons so as not to embarrass Noctis in public. He’d gotten the basics down but there was a lot that he needed to know that was specific to Lucis and Insomnia and his Dad had learnt back when the Citadel was a school called Hogwarts within the United Kingdom. Things had changed quite a bit since then.

 

Training with Gladio was tough, he had to be careful not to use his vampiric gifts or magic. he could fight hand to hand and with a blade, but guns would always be his preferred method. For a human, Gladio was strong which meant Prompto had to fight smart when they sparred. The year back on the road had improved his skills and Gladio had been impressed. He reckoned Prompto could pass the physical side of the Crownsguard exams already.

 

The biggest worry was his unlisted Mother, but Harry had promised to get some evidence of someone suitable, from Lucis, to ensure his ties to Niflheim were kept secret. He figured Dad was going to get the name of a woman who had died around Prompto’s birthdate, was blond, and had no living relatives to contest the story. Another Hunter maybe? Or someone from one of the destroyed farms or outposts? He knew that whatever his Dad did, it would stand up to scrutiny.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor watched as Prompto easily hit the bullseye of every target, without any hesitation. He was the best shot Cor had ever seen, better than any that had served the Crown. Firearms were not favoured in Lucis, or at least not in Insomnia and those who served the Crown. Prompto used his own guns, purchased over the years as a Hunter, and they were superior to those found within the city. Niflheim made better firearms, it was a fact, and made sense since so many of their forces used the weapons. They were generally favoured by Hunters since they were fast and reliable as well as relatively easy to get a hold of. Maybe they should ask Hunters to train their men in firearms.

 

Prompto could easily pass the entrance exam for Crownsguard training, he could be passed on his specialised weapon as well with what Cor was seeing. Gladio had good things to say about the rest of his training as well. They were worried about how the other Crownsguard would treat Prompto, he was Lucian but not from Insomnia and they tended to be rather xenophobic. Then there was his closeness to Noctis and the fact he would obviously join his Retainers, Cor was pretty sure Noctis had already given him access to the Armiger, though he hid it well. They could only protect him from so much, but he was a Hunter, he was used to a rough life, even after several years in the city. Cor was sure Prompto could handle the pressure.

 

He stopped shooting and glanced at Cor who nodded.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis lay with his head on Prompto’s bare chest, listening to the slow bet of his heart as his own gradually slowed, his breathing steadying. As much as he loved having Prompto feed from him, it was nice being in control of all of his faculties when they had sex as well. He felt long fingers comb through his hair, and he smiled, shifting even closer if that was possible, tangling their legs together beneath the sheet. They were in Prompto’s room for a change, while nowhere near as grand as his own, it was still a suite in the Royal Wing and far more luxurious than anywhere Prompto had lived before, but he had still managed to make it his own. Noctis was looking forward to the day Prompto could move into his suite, he knew his Dad had something planned but not what. “Excited or nervous?” he asked after a while and Prompto laughed, chest moving beneath Noctis’ head.

 

“Both?” Prompto offered.

 

“I’ve seen you training, you’ll fly through the exam,” Noctis assured him. “Iggy says you’re doing great in his lessons too.”

 

“Wonders of a vampires memory,” Prompto answered and Noctis sat up to look down at him.

 

“No, it’s just you. Not everything amazing you manage is because of that,” he told him sternly and Prompto smiled softly, tugging him down into a kiss.

 

“Okay,” he agreed and Noctis lay down again. “Now get some sleep, we both have a big day tomorrow.”

 

_TBC…_


	11. ch11

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_I reposted the poll for chosen brothers, so please vote in the new one._

**Chapter 11**

Every break between meetings, Noctis was checking his phone, sending encouraging messages. He knew Prompto would ace the exams but that didn’t stop his boyfriend from worrying. He understood, Prom had to walk a narrow line between hiding too much or too little. He had no idea how others would react to what Prompto and his Dad were, and he never wanted to be the reason they were discovered. He was sure that he could convince the guys, even his Dad, that they weren’t a threat or anything. Harry couldn’t die so there wasn’t much risk there, but Prompto? He was harder to kill but he could still die and that would kill him, he couldn’t imagine losing him like that.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto leant against the wall, breathing hard, glancing at his phone when it beeped. He smiled at the message and sent a quick one back. He ignored the eyes on him from the other Crownsguard hopefuls, he was used to people staring, if it wasn’t his looks then it was because he was a Hunter so young. He could sense Cor watching from above, Gladio and Ignis with him, and it felt good to know those two were there for him. Cor was there for everyone, but it still felt nice to know he would keep things fair.

 

The written tests had been done first thing in the morning and he’d been careful, not wanting to give away his memory ability fully. He still wanted to score well, especially after all the work the guys had done with him, he didn’t want to disappoint them, but there was no way he would let himself get a perfect score.

 

They’d stopped for lunch and now it was the physical testing. They’d already been forced to run laps until they dropped or were told to stop. He had fun with that since he ran every day, but it was obvious who didn’t run at least semi-regularly. He’d gone until told to stop at a good speed, though obviously not his real fastest speed.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio watched as Prompto ran around the circuit, pleased with how well he was doing. Some of the candidates were just embarrassing to watch. A year on the road and then some work with them had Prompto in peak condition. They couldn’t stay long, they had their own duties to attend to, but they could check in when they had some spare time.

 

“He’s doing well,” Ignis commented and he nodded, Prompto was no one of the few left on the circuit. It wasn’t surprising, the kid ran every day and had admitted that they tended to travel on foot now he was older when hunting.

 

Gladio looked over at where Cor was evaluating the candidates. “When is firearms testing scheduled?” he asked, and Cor smirked.

 

“Next,” he answered and Gladio settled in, no way he was missing this!

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto put the weapon down and stepped away. The problem with the name Argentum was that it meant in individual testing he went second. It made it very hard to decide how much to hold back. Firearms was the one area though where he wasn’t holding back, and he was very pleased with how he’d done. He removed the ear protection, not that it helped a lot with how sensitive his was, and found the room silent.

 

He turned to find everyone staring in shock, then a few began clapping while others muttered. He refused to let on that he could hear what they were saying but it hurt, even if it was true, he was as good with guns as he was partially because he was a Niff, had been trained to shoot long before Harry had saved him. Even one of the instructors was eyeing him but he didn’t react. He kept his head up as he retook his place in line.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Go blondie!” Gladio grinned and then saw the slight frown on Ignis’ face. “What? He blew them away!”

 

“And I am very proud of him,” Ignis agreed, waving a hand at the others. “It is their reactions I am not happy with. This may need watching. Marshal?” he asked, and Cor nodded.

 

“Rooms being recorded,” he hit a few switches and they heard everything that had been said during and after Prompto’s turn.

 

Gladio’s hands balled into fists. Yeah, he hadn’t been sure of the kid at first, but that had been more worry about him distracting Noct. Some of what they were saying was downright nasty and totally untrue.

 

“I received a file this morning, sent by Harry Argentum,” Cor offered, and they looked at him. “Information on Prompto’s mother. He should have his own copy waiting for him.”

 

“And?” Ignis asked tightly.

 

“He’s no Niff,” Cor gave them, eyeing them.

 

“We do not care either way Marshal,” Ignis glared at him. “However, knowing enables us to respond to such accusations with the truth.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis knew people would talk but he didn’t care, he’d gotten Specs message about what people had been saying about Prompto. He didn’t know that Prompto would have heard it all, but Noctis did. He was even still in full suit as he walked through the halls, people staring. He approached the testing room as the door opened, candidates spilling into the corridor only to freeze as they saw him, but he ignored them all until Prompto stepped out. He grinned at him and Prompto smiled back.

 

“Meetings done?” Prom asked cheerfully, bag slung over a shoulder.

 

“All done,” he assured him before wrinkling his nose. “Working you hard?”

 

Prompto shrugged, falling into step with him. “Dad’s done a lot worse than make me run laps or climb a rope in an indoor gym.”

 

“This I have to hear,” Noctis smirked, flinging an arm over Prompto’s shoulder even as the blonde laughed.

 

“Then you better hope Dad answers his phone, because not even you will get those stories out of me.”

 

“Not even for Ignis’ green curry soup?” he asked and Prompto wavered.

 

“Well…..maybe.”

 

“Big bad hunter and he caves for curry,” Noctis chuckled as they walked away, leaving everyone staring but for once he didn’t care. That should make people think twice about messing with his best friend. “My place or yours?”

 

“Considering we’re next door, does it matter?” they fell quiet until they entered Prompto’s suite and his boyfriend shook his head. “Could you have been more obvious?”

 

“I know you heard every whisper Prom; they have no right to say all that,” his hands balled into fists and Prompto took them in his, leaning in to kiss him softly.

 

“Thank you for defending me…but we both know they were relatively truthful. Dad wasn’t the one to teach me to shoot.”

 

“So? It doesn’t mean a thing. They just didn’t like having you show them up so much,” why couldn’t Prompto get angry too? “Specs said they could put the rumours to rest now?”

 

“Oh,” he went to where his mail was placed every day and dug out a large envelope. “Dad finished fleshing out my ‘Mom’s’ history.”

 

“Open it!” Noctis crowded close and Prompto opened it, seeing the picture of a pretty blond woman. “Huh, her grandmother was from Tenebrae, otherwise strictly Lucian background. Good idea,” Noctis offered and Prompto nodded.

 

It felt weird, having a Mum, even one who had been dead since he was about a year old. It would have been even weirder if he’d had a part in picking a name or something. The only good thing was that it would complete his file and hopefully silence the whispers of him being a security risk.

 

“Okay?” Noctis asked and he nodded, putting it aside. “So, other than breaking every record for firearms, how did the rest of the tests go?”

 

“It was harder doing badly?” Prompto offered and Noctis groaned, swatting him with a pillow from the couch. “I desperately need a shower.”

 

“Want company?” Noctis was always willing to help conserve water and from Prompto’s grin, so was he.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis took the file from Cor and read it, smiling softly at the information. He had never doubted but it was good to have confirmation. “How did he do?”

 

“He’ll make it, though there was no doubt. He could almost graduate already,” Cor admitted. “We’ll put him through an accelerated course for what he needs. I’m assuming Noctis will name him as part of his Retinue as soon as he graduates?”

 

“That is the plan. Not that he will need to be given access to Noctis’ magic then,” Regis shook his head. They’d hidden it well, but he had felt the magic. There was no law saying one had to be a Retainer to be given access, it was Noctis’ choice. It had likely proven very useful for Prompto while travelling.

 

“What exactly is the plan for Prompto?” Cor asked.

 

“His Father is owed a reward from the Crown but turned it down. If the Council is to accept him as Noctis’ choice, a minor title would be useful.”

 

Cor nodded, that would remove a lot of their ability to argue against their relationship. Especially since the title was a reward for saving Royalty.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto woke up to find Noctis had rolled over in the night, and stolen all of the covers. He smiled and sat up to gently disentangle him, taking his share back before curling around him. It still felt a little odd to be the taller of them, but it made sleeping like that even better, his body shielding Noct’s from any danger. It was so easy to forget just how powerful Noct was when he was asleep, he looked so delicate.

 

With magic, Noctis could be healed of almost anything…but it was also magic that would consume his life one day. He’d seen how King Regis was aging prematurely. The thought of losing Noct to that one day killed him. He’d always known he was likely to outlive him, to outlive all of them, but Noctis should get to live a normal human lifespan. He knew the Astrals weren’t truly gods, Harry was older than them. What right did they have to tie Noctis’ family to that blasted Crystal and then to drain their lives away? There was another option…but would Noct ever want that? Being a vampire didn’t ensure a long life, they could still die after all, but it did give you better odds. How could he be King if he was functionally immortal though? People would definitely notice, unless he used a glamour to appear to age? Prompto bit back a frustrated groan, there was no point thinking about it. Noct would need an heir before he could ever consider being turned. He was too old for the type Prompto had undergone, he would have to become a full vampire and they couldn’t have kids, once again, Harry was the exception and not the normal in that respect.

He closed his eyes and began the mental exercises he’d been taught since Harry had saved him, ordering his mind and allowing himself to fall back to sleep.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“There is mail for you Prompto,” Ignis called, nodding at an envelope.

 

“Thanks Iggy,” he picked it up and saw the official seal on it, no post mark either. He hesitated but then opened it, able to feel the three of them watching him. He read it and blinked.

 

“Prom!” Noct called and he looked up, grinning.

 

“I passed.”

 

“We knew that much,” Gladio rolled his eyes and then snatched the letter, whistling as he read it. “Advanced classes, considered graduated from several of them. With this load, you’ll be done with training in six months tops.”

 

“Yes!” Noctis cheered. The sooner it was done, the sooner he could officially make Prompto one of his and then let the world know just how much Prompto was his and he was Prompto’s. He couldn’t wait for that day.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry smiled as he read the copy of his acceptance letter that Prompto had sent him. He was proud of him for going through all of that to remain with Noctis. He would need to arrange to be back in Insomnia for the ceremony.

 

For now, he was having fun taunting the Empire. Night time raids on bases, whole squadrons of MT’s that vanished without a trace (transfigured into innocuous items on the base), food poisoning, itching powder in the washing….anything to make their lives just that bit more unpleasant. He didn’t want an astronomical death toll on his hands.

 

He had been considering taking out Aldercapt and his Council, would the war effort continue if they were dead? Then his snickered, Prompto would kill him if he ended up Prince of Niflheim because Harry conquered them, though it’d be worth it to see the look on his face when told. He had no desire to rule an Empire, any more than Prompto would wish to be Prince…hmm…what would his title be if he and Noctis married?

 

He put his phone away as the sun finished setting, heading off to handle the rather nasty daemon that had set up shop a little too close to Galdin Quay for anyone to be happy about. It was just hard enough that the locals couldn’t handle it, not without casualties anyway, but he was happy to handle it on his way through.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Hey Prom! Luna,” Noct called, tossing his phone over and Prompto caught it without looking.

 

He pressed it to his ear, smiling. “And how is the ever marvellous Oracle this evening?” he asked, earning a gentle laugh. He liked making Luna laugh, she had little reason to be happy in her life. He liked easing her burden, just like he helped Noctis.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry looked at the message he had intercepted and nodded to himself. It was time the man was dealt with, past time really. Without Verstael Besithia he would not have his son, but the man had created too many horrors for the Empire. Killing him would be doing the world a favour. His mad genius would be difficult to replace. Others may be able to continue his work, but it should slow the creation of new monstrosities. And he didn’t like the idea of him coming to Lucis, why was he? He never left the labs except to see the Emperor. Was it a trap, to lure the saboteur out? Well if it was, they were in for a surprise.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto drank deeply as Noctis moved against him, hands gripping his shoulders. After almost six months back together, he was once again able to withstand the sensations feeding caused, no longer being consumed by them, and they both found it even better. It still left him feeling weak, but he retained control of himself, as much as he ever was in bed with Prompto anyway. Which meant the sound of a dropped tray had his eyes snapping open, looking over Prompto’s shoulder to see Ignis in the open doorway, even as Prompto froze. Noctis felt his fangs retract from his throat, his tongue lapping quickly at the wound to seal it, but Iggy wasn’t dumb, there was no way to clean all the blood up without him seeing or wondering what they were doing.

 

How had he gotten in? The wards….and Noctis mentally swore. Had Prompto activated them all? They’d been more distracted than normal, rushing to get to the bedroom…it was the only explanation.

 

“Highness?” Ignis called, sounding shocked and unsure.

 

Noctis turned his head to meet silvery eyes that were quickly shifting back to blue. What were they going to do? He reached up to wipe some blood from beside Prompto’s mouth and then gently pushed him back so he could sit up. “It’s okay Specs,” he called out to his shocked Adviser.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis entered Noctis’ suite quietly, smiling fondly when he spotted the scattered clothing. One day, they would grow up, but it was nice that they could still be free, at least behind closed doors. Prompto’s graduation ceremony and swearing to the Crown was in a weeks’ time, after that they could be more open about their relationship.

 

He went into the kitchen and prepared drinks and snacks for them, going to the door but finding it was quiet with in, the door not shut properly which should signify it was safe to enter. He pushed the door open and entered, looking up and finding he had been wrong. Prompto was on top of Noctis, naked, moving in a very obvious manner, he could see Noctis’ hands on his shoulders, his bare legs…and then he found the tray tumbling from his hands as he saw the way Prompto was latched onto Noctis’ throat, his own working as he swallowed…. “Highness?” he called, feeling utterly lost, mind trying to work out what was going on but unable. He watched as they went still, and then Noctis was pushing Prompto back, sitting up, shielding himself by moving a leg.

 

“It’s okay Specs,” his Prince told him but…that was blood on his throat…

 

_TBC..._

_Poor Ignis got an eyeful he really didn’t want._


	12. ch12

_Disclaimer: not mine_

 

**Chapter 12**

 

“Highness?” He’d never heard Ignis sound so unsure and shocked, his voice higher than normal.

 

Prompto kept his face down as he licked over his teeth, trying to remove all signs of blood as Noctis sat up. He saw the thin trail of blood that had trickled down from Noctis’ throat to his chest and winced, no way would Ignis miss seeing that.

 

“It’s okay Specs,” Noctis spoke gently, hands held out towards Ignis.

 

Prompto took a deep breath to ensure he was calm, features human, before sitting up and turning to face Ignis as well. He was rather pale, green eyes wide behind his glasses and Prompto could smell his distress. He grabbed the sheet, covering their laps, crossing his legs and then leaning forward a bit, siting as best he could to appear unthreatening. Ignis’ eyes were locked on the blood trail but then he looked up at Prompto and the wariness, even fear, hurt to see. He shifted slightly and then froze as Ignis summoned his daggers, shocked by the action, his own eyes going wide, even as Noctis moved between them, summoning his clothing from the Armiger like he’d been practising since Prompto had shown him how.

 

“Stand down Ignis,” Noctis commanded and Ignis staggered slightly under the power of Noct’s magic and his own Oaths to the Prince.

 

Prompto had been granted access to Noctis’ magic, but he hadn’t made any Oaths when doing so, not like Ignis and Gladio. Obviously it was that Oath that had made Ignis stagger and he released his daggers in reaction, letting them return to the Armiger.

 

“Highness…”

 

“Calm down Ignis, there’s no threat,” Noctis walked towards him, the blood now hidden beneath his shirt.

 

Prompto watched, kicking himself for not paying more attention before they fell into bed. He knew better! Now Ignis had seen more than he should have. Could he accept the truth, accept him? Would he be forced to alter his memories to protect himself?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis slowly approached Ignis, feeling the magic thrum between them as Ignis stared at him with wide eyes. Ignis was his Adviser, his Right Hand, and those Oaths bound them together tightly. Gladio was his Shield, a much more easily defined position. Prompto would be his husband but until then he thought he would take on the role Cor had played for his Father in his own Retinue. He only had Clarus and Cor left out of the four he had once had at his side. Noctis didn’t know much about them, other than a man called Wesk had been his Dad’s Iggy.

 

In some ways Ignis was his first, less obvious, line of defence, but he was also the last. Everyone underestimated him, forgot that, in being trained from childhood to serve Noctis, he had been trained in more than etiquette and politics. Should the Shield fail to defend the monarch, the Adviser was to be there, to defend the Crown or buy them time to get away.

 

Seeing Prompto attached to his neck, the blood, had Ignis shocked, but then going to act as he was meant to, to defend his Prince. But this was something he wasn’t trained to deal with.

 

“Ignis,” he called more gently than he had before and Ignis stared at him. He held his hand out and Ignis automatically took it.

 

He turned to pull Ignis back towards the bed, finding Prompto had summoned his own clothing as well, sweatpants and t-shirt. He looked completely harmless which was always amusing when someone who didn’t know him met him in the halls of the Citadel. Noctis’ hidden bodyguard at school and soon to be third member of his Retinue, Hunter rank level six, Officer. He’d be even higher if he hunted regularly, he definitely had the skill. No one looking at Prompto ever guessed that with his bright blonde and red hair, brilliant blue eyes, freckles, and slender build.

 

Ignis was obviously not falling for it, he’d seen Prompto fight and had now seen something strange he didn’t understand.

 

“Ignis,” Prompto spoke up and Ignis eyes him warily. Noctis saw the flicker of pain in his boyfriends eyes at that. “Iggy, I won’t hurt you,” Prompto whispered and Ignis hesitated.

 

“You made Noctis bleed,” only years of knowing him let Noctis pick up the slight tremor in Ignis’ voice, though Prompto’s supernatural hearing likely picked it up too.

 

“With my consent,” Noctis spoke up. “Prompto would never dream of hurting me.” He glanced at Prompto, unsure how much he should say to Ignis.

 

Prompto got up and went to fully activate the wards, ensuring they wouldn’t be disturbed. He then walked back to Ignis, hands open at his sides, posture relaxed. He held his hand out to Ignis, blue eyes meeting green and Noctis practically held his breath, waiting for Ignis to react.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis had felt his Oaths to Noctis pulling at him, conflicted over how to act to a perceived threat to his Prince when the one who appeared to be a threat was someone who had literally killed to defend Noctis before, who Ignis knew had access to the Armiger. He didn’t understand what they had been doing…other than the obvious and he could have done without seeing them together like that. It looked like Prompto had been….drinking Noctis’ blood? The very idea repulsed him, he knew some people found the strangest things to be pleasurable, but that?

 

Why would Noctis consent to that? Or had he initiated it? He watched Prompto move to near the door, doing something, and then he shivered as he felt something strange. He was wary, unsure, and it was not something he liked feeling, not around the two boys he thought he knew so well. Prompto walked back towards him, hands open at his sides, posture relaxed, obviously trying to show he wasn’t a threat. Ignis knew how deadly Prompto was, he had spared with the younger male over the years and had seen that he had jumped two ranks in the Hunters while travelling for the year post graduation. He held his hand out to Ignis, blue eyes meeting his and Ignis stared at him, searching.

 

Ever so slowly he found himself reaching out to Prompto’s hand, taking it, seeing the small smile flicker across his lips. “What is going on?” he asked, feeling Prompto squeeze his hand gently.

 

“We can explain,” Prompto promised. “It’s a really long story though, do you have anything you can’t get out of today?”

 

Ignis considered his schedule before shaking his head. “No, I have no meetings today.” Despite the ‘activities’ he had interrupted, the hand in his was slightly cooler than he would have expected and when he considered it, Prompto’s body temperature did seem to run a little cooler than average, not to the point most would notice, but as someone who favoured fire spells and cooking, he was very good at noting minute temperature changes to avoid burning himself.

 

Prompto sat back on the bed, Noctis dragging a chair over quickly before sitting beside him so Ignis took that chair, facing them, hands now folded in his lap. He would listen before acting.

 

“Ignis, I need your Oath you won’t speak of this to anyone else,” Noctis started, and Ignis frowned. “It’s important.”

 

“A full Oath?” he asked and Noctis nodded. That was something rarely done, using his Oath to Noctis to bind him to silence. Only with Noctis’ permission or death would he be able to pass on what he knew. He had never been asked to give that Oath before. He did absently wonder what kind of Oath Prompto would give when sworn to Noctis’ service. What could be going on that Noctis would demand this from him? Obviously more than he had first suspected… he looked at Noctis, seeing the flinty determination there, he would not be allowed to get out of giving the Oath if he wished to know. He took a deep breath and then gave the asked for Oath, feeling Noct’s magic react, binding him to silence. He gasped, leaning forward, and he felt Prompto grab him, supporting him.

 

“Ignis?” Noctis called in alarm and Ignis took a deep breath before straightening up, feeling the magic settle.

 

“I’m alright,” he assured his Prince. He had been warned how it would feel if he was ever needed to do that, but it was still a shock to the system.

 

Noctis eyed him before slowly nodded. “Remember the assassination attempt that Prompto handled?” he asked and Ignis nodded, that was not something he was likely to ever forget. “You don’t know the full story,” Noctis warned before telling him what had really happened before Prompto took over.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto fell silent, feeling exhausted after three hours of telling Ignis the true history of the planet and explaining what his Dad was, what he was. Noctis was holding his hand tightly, offering support and comfort. The room was utterly silent except for the sounds his enhanced hearing could detect – heartbeats, breathing, low level hum of power to the lights… but no words. He hadn’t been able to look at Ignis since he reached where his Dad had found him in the facility. He took a deep breath and forced himself to look up, finding him looking at a blank faced Ignis and he swallowed, not sure what that meant.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis watched Ignis carefully, trying to work out what he was thinking without using magic. He didn’t think he’d ever seen his face so blank though and that had him worried. It wasn’t like Ignis could tell anyone but…he could treat Prom differently and that would hurt.

 

“I assume you have proof?” Ignis asked, voice flat.

 

Prompto squeezed his hand and then took a deep breath and he didn’t need to look at him to know he had brought his inner vampire forward; he could see Iggy’s reaction quite clearly. Ignis’ eyes went wide, mouth opening as if he was going to shout even as he jolted back in his chair.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis watched Prompto take a deep breath and then he couldn’t help jolting back as he stared into silver eyes, saw the wickedly sharp fangs that had replaced his eye teeth. He forced himself to take a breath, hating how shaky it sounded, eyes roaming Prompto’s form for anything else. Was this…Scourge? There was no skin discolouration that he could see though. Noctis then offered Prompto his wrist and Ignis froze as Prompto bit down, Noctis groaning….and definitely not in pain even as Prompto’s throat worked, swallowing. He only took a mouth full before pulling back, revealing two neat holes in tender flesh before he literally licked the wound closed.

 

Okay….so Prompto drank blood. That was….

 

“I’ve been Prompto’s donor since the attack, though he still mostly uses stored blood. I like giving blood though, it feels incredible,” Noctis told him. “I love Prom, fangs and all,” he shot Prompto a cheeky grin and Prompto laughed, shaking his head, but shifting his arm to wrap around Noctis, pulling him in close to press a kiss to his cheek.

 

It all looked so normal and the love in Prompto’s eyes when he looked at Noctis, that couldn’t be faked. Noctis would know if it was. Surely he would have seen something himself in the time he had known the boy if it wasn’t true, then again he had never suspected he was anything but human. That he had been ‘made’ in a Niff lab…tortured….tossed aside to be killed…how had he turned out so caring? The answer was his Dad obviously. Harry Argentum…Harry Potter…Vampire.

 

Ignis forced himself to calm down and think logically about everything. This was why he was Noctis’ Adviser, because of his ability to remain calm under pressure. It was undeniable that Prompto had fangs and could drink blood, humans could not, it made them ill and Prompto should no sign of needing to vomit. Much of what he said could not be verified, at least at the moment. So did one truth mean the rest was?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto glanced at the clock and stood up, making Ignis start out of his thoughts. He smiled at him and stretched. “I’m going to go grab some food from the kitchen, better to think on a full stomach Iggy,” he told him and Ignis went to stand but Prompto gently pushed him back into the chair. “Relax, I can handle one meal. I’ll leave the wards up too,” he promised, that way they could talk in private. He hesitated but then moved at full speed, seeming to blur to human vision, closing the bedroom door behind him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis shook his head fondly as Prompto moved faster than a human could to leave the room, closing the door on his way out. “With the wards up he can’t hear us, so if you have something you want to say without Prom hearing it, better say it now,” he told his Adviser. “What he is doesn’t change who he is, he’s still the Prompto you’ve known and trusted for years. Ever wondered why my back doesn’t bother me as much anymore? It’s because of Prompto. He’s used his magic to help ease the pain and promote further healing. His magic is amazing and it’s nothing compared to his Dad’s, because he was born with his and has had a lot longer to master it. Prom’s only began showing up when he was nine. He loves me and I love him and one day I am going to marry him. I don’t know what we’ll do when he stops aging, he mentioned illusion magic that can make him look older when needed.”

 

Noctis fell silent, looking down at his hands before looking back up at Ignis. “I know the odds, that he’ll outlive me by centuries and that my dying is going to break his heart but…as long as he’s willing to risk that then I will take every minute I’ve got with him.” he wasn’t going to tell Ignis what he had been considering in the back of his mind, something he’d need to speak with Harry about but…if it came down to dying or being a vampire and staying with Prompto….well, he knew what he’d choose. It wouldn’t be easy though, he was the only heir to the Throne, if he died what would happen? As much as he didn’t want to, he would have to talk to his Dad about provisions. They were at war and he was with Prompto, it would be irresponsible not too.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry double checked everything was ready and then settled in to wait. He had made sure to arrive with plenty of time to set up, layering various wards and traps to ensure he couldn’t be taken by surprise by either a single person or a force of soldiers. No MT or daemon would be able to cross the wards intact. His target was Besithia, without him their Magitek development would slow considerably. Any high-ranking officer would be useful for information so he would take what he could get.

 

He wanted this handled quickly though, he had the feeling Prompto needed his support with something. He hadn’t called so it couldn’t be anything too bad or urgent, and he had Noctis to watch his back. He was going to be there to see him become a Crownsguard and officially one of Noctis’ Retinue though, even if he had to stash whoever showed up somewhere for a while, while he was in Insomnia.

 

Finally, the time came and he watched the hated scientist arrive, frowning as the wards fed him information even as he looked him over with his own magic and senses. Well, wasn’t that interesting. The Empire had set a trap for the saboteur and Harry smirked, time to spring the trap. This was not an opponent he would underestimate but he still had many centuries to go to match Harry’s sheer experience and expertise with magic. Obviously the man had gotten bored, why else use such an elaborate illusion to appear as Besithia?

 

Ardyn Lucis Caelum had answers he wanted and now he had a perfect opportunity to ensure he gave them.

 

_TBC…_

_Harry vs Ardyn coming up next!_


End file.
